Pokemon League Of Ultimates Prequel & Sequel
by Agent BM
Summary: This Is A Story That Takes Place After Chapter 45 & Before Chapter 46 Of Pokemon League Of Ultimate's By PichuAuraGuardian18.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon League of Ultimate's Prequel & Sequel**

**Hey everybody it's me SpecialGuy9000 the brother of AgentBM, while PichuAuraGuardian18 is busy with stuff so I decided to write a story that takes place after Chapter 45 & before Chapter 46 in Pokémon League Of Ultimate's by PichuAuraGuardian18. I thought of writing this story a while ago. Anyway Read & Review, No Flaming & Cursing, Also I Don't own Pokémon or PLOU. Also I was gonna make Ash & friends capture some new Pokémon but I don't think PichuAuraGuardian18 would've allowed it, I'm sure he would think those Pokémon wouldn't fit Ash & friends. Anyway on to the story. This is also my 3****rd**** story.**

**Chapter 1 The Journey To The Next Gym**

After defeating Team Rocket & Team Umbra, As the next morning came for our heroes after the events that happened with Team Rocket & Team Umbra, Team Rocket & Team Umbra had been defeated & earlier in the morning our hero's rivals left. Everyone woke up & showered. They all got dressed & headed downstairs to the cafeteria in the Noctae City Pokémon Center in the Amaro Region before they hit the road to Ash's next gym battle. After they were done eating they were ready to hit the road but something stopped them.

"Where's the closest gym?" Ash asked.

Everyone just raised their shoulders & shook their heads like they didn't know where the closest gym is.

"I could tell you." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see Cynthia, Chris & Jeremiah standing near the counter where Nurse Joy stands.

"The closest gym from here is in Loraflay Village." Jeremiah said with Mimi the Murkrow on his head.

"Loraflay Village is close by it should be a 10 day hike for when we arrive." Brock said.

"Well let's get going to Loraflay Village!" Ash said excitedly.

Yeah!" Everyone else shouted.

Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary Oak, Gavin & Leaf Green even Pikachu Meowth Pichu & Piplup all waved goodbye to Cynthia & Chris as they all left Noctae City while heading to Loraflay Village. Jeremiah & Mimi the Murkrow was secretly following them without them noticing.

Meanwhile a few minutes later after our heroes left, at the Noctae City Airport, Vivi Winstrate has arrived in Amaro after her temporary journey in Hoenn with Kyle J Chang, Nikki Avalon, Madison, Melanie, Jimmy & Marina (Top Coordinator & Famous Idol) even Jolteon, Espeon & Misdreavus, in search of Ash & Friends. She was 11 years old, she has beautiful red hair & blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with a blue ribbon, red pants that stopped above her ankles & blue tennis shoes.

She looked at the picture that she got back in Lavaridge Town in Hoenn, with her, Kyle J Chang & all their friends, After Nikki Avalon won her 4th Hoenn Region Gym Badge from Flannery.

"I can't wait to see Max again don't you guys think so too?" Vivi asked her Pokémon.

Azumarill, Numel & Oddish nodded to her excitement, Then Vivi recalled them all back to their Pokéballs, And then she exited the Noctae City airport, then she was heading straight towards the Pokémon Center. She has no idea that Ash & friends are no longer in Noctae City. After Cynthia & Chris left, it took a few minutes for Vivi Winstrate to take her time walking & reach the Pokémon Center where Ash & friends would be, but she would be too late if she found out that Ash & friends are out of town to the next city.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center, it looks like you just came from the Hoenn Region." Nurse Joy said.

"That's right I did, I took the plane from Lavaridge Town in Hoenn to Noctae City in Amaro." Vivi said as she gave Nurse Joy her Pokéballs.

"So what brings you here to the Amaro Region?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I'm here to see Ash & Friends esp. Max, So are they still here in Noctae City?" Vivi asked happily excited to see them.

"I'm sorry but Ash & Friends left here earlier this morning to Loraflay Village." Nurse Joy said a little sorry for the girl.

"WHAT!" Vivi said in shock as she collapsed/fell to the ground in the Pokémon Center with tears in her eyes crying that Ash & friends are out of town.

Nurse Joy shrugged as she took Vivi's Pokéballs & started to heal them.

"WHY!" Vivi said in a dramatic scene (Geico commercial) as she was crying after hearing that Ash & Friends were no longer in Noctae City.

When she was done crying Nurse Joy handed her back her Pokémon & started to speak.

"If you like you can head to Loraflay Village to catch up with Ash & Co." Nurse Joy suggested.

Vivi felt better & took the Pokéballs & started to run out the door.

"Thanks Nurse Joy I'm heading there right now to see them now." Vivi said happily as she started to run straight out the door, to find Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Gavin & Leaf, Also their Pokémon Pikachu, Meowth, Pichu & Piplup.

"Look out Ash & Friends Here I Come!" Vivi shouted loud enough for everyone far away to hear as she exited Noctae City to Loraflay Village.

Then she zoomed out the door looking for Ash & friends.

Back with Ash & Co they just heard shouting as someone was gonna find them.

"It looks like someone's gonna find us." Ash said as he can here far away from where they are, everyone agreed on what he just said.

"You're right we heard shouting too." Brock & Cilan said.

"Well let's get going to Loraflay Village!" Ash said excitedly.

"Always as confident as ever that's what I love about you." May said in a lovey-dovey tone that made Ash blush.

"Ever since I've known you, you never liked Pokémon." Ash said.

"Thanks to you, now I do." May said as she gave Ash a kiss.

"Aw isn't that sweet." Misty Dawn Iris & Leaf said as they saw Ash & May kissing each other.

A few hours later they arrived at a giant lake in the forest with a nice cozy cabin that can fit everyone, and then Ash & friends decided to go for a swim.

Brock & Cilan decided to cook a large meal for everyone, while Ash, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Gary, Gavin & Leaf all got changed into their swimwear.

It was a nice sunny day in the forest since the trees were covering the sun.

Ash made a suggestion.

"Say let's let our Pokémon out to have fun." Ash said.

"Great Idea!" Everyone else agreed.

Ash let out his Charizard, Pidgeot, Gengar, Pupitar & Lucario. Pikachu & Meowth joined the fun.

Misty let out her Staryu, Golduck, Azurill, Politoed, Corsola & Seadra.

Brock let out his Forretress, Marshtomp, Sudowoodo, Croagunk & Chansey.

Tracey let out his Venonat, Marill, Scyther, Dodrio & Smeargle.

May let out her Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Glaceon & Ampharos.

Max let out his Grovyle, Vigoroth, Kirlia, Mightyena, Shuppet & Masquerain.

Dawn let out her Ambipom, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss & Solosis. Piplup joined the fun.

Iris let out her Haxorus, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite & Cryogonal.

Cilan let out his Simisage, Crustle, Stunfisk & Gothorita.

Gary let out his Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Skarmory, Arcanine & Nidoking.

Gavin let out his Magmar, Crobat, Donphan, Leafeon & Gallade. Pichu joined the fun.

Leaf let out her Venusaur, Jigglypuff, Magneton, Ninetales, Dusknoir & Dragonite.

"All right now that everyone is here, let have fun." Ash said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said as they ran straight towards the lake going for a swim, then they jumped in the lake, while the Pokémon that don't like water remained on land.

Ash & friends were having fun, swimming around the lake with water type Pokémon living in the lake, splashing each other & laughing, while Brock & Cilan were still cooking.

Pikachu was in the water on a tube wearing sunglasses & drinking Orange punch in a cup of Ice with a straw. (LOL)

Meanwhile a little far away from Ash & friends, Vivi Winstrate was walking far enough & her feet were killing her after she had been walking for hours.

Vivi found a stump & sat down, and then she untied her shoes & kicked them off, exposing her bare feet. She put her shoes next to the stump. She was feeling a lot better for taking off her shoes & revealing her bare feet.

"Aw that feels better, I love going barefoot." Vivi said happily as the wind blew at her feet. (soles & toes)

"Come on out gang." Vivi said as she threw 3 Pokéballs into the air. Out came Azumarill, Numel & Oddish.

"Let's have lunch here guys." Vivi said happily.

All her Pokémon nodded in agreement.

Vivi, Azumarill, Numel & Oddish all ate lunch together.

Then Vivi felt sleepy & so did her Pokémon so they all took a nap after they all ate lunch together in the forest, while Vivi was still barefoot & lay down on the grass after she took a sleeping bag out of her backpack then fell asleep.

Back with Ash & Friends also all their Pokémon, they all ate lunch together that Brock & Cilan made, while Ash, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Gary, Gavin & Leaf all still in their bathing suits. All the Pokémon had a good lunch too.

"It's nice to be together after what we went through when we started travelling." Ash said.

"You bet it is my childhood friend that I used to hang out with together alone before we started our journey." Leaf said.

"One of these days we might become famous trainers." Ash said.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted happily in excitement.

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP!" Vivi said angrily while trying to sleep from far away. Then she started snoring loudly for everyone to hear from far away.

"That sounded like an 11 year old little girl." Ash said.

"Yeah but she doesn't scare us." Gavin said.

"Pichu." (Yeah) Pichu said in agreement.

"What are you gonna do?" Brock & Cilan both asked in unison.

"We should just forget about it & leave her alone." Misty, May, Dawn, Iris & Leaf all said in a lovey-dovey tone of voice to make all the boys blush, mostly Ash Ketchum.

"I can't believe she snores loud & let's not bother her or if we do & if she's a trainer she might want to try & take us all down at once in a battle looking really mad." Ash said.

Everyone nodded in agreement to Ash's command.

After everything was packed up, it was time to hit the road & get going.

"It was a nice time to play." Ash said.

"You bet it was my attractive boyfriend." May said as she was mushing all over him.

Dawn did the same thing to Gavin, Misty did the same to Tracey, Iris did the same to Cilan, Leaf did the same to Gary. As Brock was gonna do that to Max, he knocked him out.

"Don't try it man, I rather have Vivi Winstrate do that to me." Max said a little angry.

"I thought you were dumped by her." Ash & May both said.

"Some little girl named Vivi dumped Max?" Everyone but Ash May & Max said while Brock was still knocked out.

"Yeah we should tell you the story." Ash & May said.

After a few minutes explain the story, everyone was a little sorry for Max while Brock was still knocked out & Pikachu & Pichu were drinking Ketchup.

"You both sure love ketchup don't ya?" Ash & Gavin asked.

"You bet we do." Pikachu & Pichu said as they continued drinking ketchup.

"Hey you I challenge you to a full 6 on 6 battle." A voice said to Ash Ketchum.

They all turned to see a boy around 13 with maroon eyes & blond hair. He was wearing a gray shirt with blue shorts, white socks & white shoes, with a headband & sunglasses on his head.

"And who are you." Everyone asked.

"I'm Ken the greatest trainer of Amaro." Ken said.

"The greatest trainer in Amaro? Don't make me laugh." Everyone said.

"Hey don't say that I know who you guys are you're Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Gavin & Leaf + those are you're Pokémon Pikachu, Meowth, Pichu & Piplup." Ken said.

"How do you know our names & Pokémon?" Everyone & even the Pokémon asked.

"Because The strongest & worlds Number 1 trainer Walker & his Aipom both told me about all of you." Ken said.

"YOU KNOW WALKER!" Everyone shouted.

""Yeah I do & please don't yell." Ken said.

"Sorry It's just we met him in the Kafue Town Battle Tournament a month ago." Everyone said.

"And he's annoying." Gavin said.

"I battled him but got beaten by his Aipom." Ken said.

"He's just a number 1 jerk & please don't tell him." Gavin said.

"I won't tell him; anyway do you still wanna battle Ash?" Ken asked.

"You bet I do & I'll win." Ash said.

A few minutes later everyone watched the battle from the sidelines to see Ash battle against Ken in a 6 on 6 battle.

"Alright Escavalier let's go!" Ken said as he threw a Pokéball in the air. In a flash of light a warrior like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Okay Pupitar I Choose You!" Ash said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of light Pupitar appeared on the field.

"Alright Escavalier use Iron Head!" Ken said. Escavalier's whole body was glowing silver & headed straight towards Pupitar.

"Pupitar dodge it." Ash said.

Pupitar jumped & dodged Escavalier's attack.

"Now use Rock Slide." Ash said.

Pupitar's whole body glowed a white aura, and then rocks fell from the sky.

"Escavalier use Iron Defense." Ken said.

Escavalier's whole body was surrounded in gray & protected itself from the Rock Slide taking little damage.

"Escavalier use Hyper Beam!" Ken shouted. Escavalier shot a pink beam from its blades & it went straight towards Pupitar.

"Pupitar use Protect." Ash said calmly. Pupitar was surrounded by a blue-green force field which protected it from the Hyper Beam.

"Wow Ash is thinking things through." May said.

"He's smarter than I thought." Iris said.

"He's been through a lot." Leaf said impressed.

"He sure has." Dawn said.

"You bet he has." Misty said.

"A Pokémon can't move after using Hyper Beam, now's my chance Pupitar use Stone Edge." Ash said.

Pupitar was glowing then multiple rings were surrounding it that turned into stones, and then it shot them straight towards Escavalier.

Escavalier took a lot of damage from the Stone Edge.

"Now use Hyper Beam." Ash said.

Pupitar shot a pink beam from its mouth & then shot it straight towards Escavalier creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Escavalier was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"No way a Steel type is a good match up against a Rock Type." Ken said.

"Sometimes types don't matter." Ash said while recalling Pupitar back to its Pokéball.

"Escavalier return." Ken said as he recalled Escavalier back to its Pokéball.

Then both trainers took out a Pokéball.

"Let's go Braviary!/Pidgeot I choose you!" Both trainers said as they threw Pokéballs into the air.

In flashes of lights, an eagle like Pokemon & the fully evolved bird Pokémon both appeared on the field flying in the air.

"Alright Braviary use Wing Attack!" Ken said. Braviary's wings glowed white & went straight towards the opponent.

"Pidgeot use Heat Wave." Ash said. Pidgeot flapped its wings & then orange heat appeared & stopped Braviary in its tracks taking damage from the Heat Wave.

"A smart move to stop Braviary in its tracks but it won't stop us from winning the battle Use Fury Attack." Ken said.

Braviary's beak glowed white & flew straight towards Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot use Twister." Ash said.

Pidgeot flapped its wings & created a tornado from its wings & headed straight towards Braviary.

Braviary got hit by the tornado & then it went crashing to the ground.

"Braviary get up & use Aerial Ace!" Ken said.

"Pidgeot use Aerial Ace as well." Ash said.

Both Pokémon flew fast & straight towards each other creating a huge explosion. Pidgeot overpowered Braviary & flew right out of the smoke.

"Braviary use Brave Bird!" Ken shouted.

"Pidgeot use Brave Bird as well!" Ash shouted.

Both Pokémon were surrounded by fire, then the fire turned blue, then they both crashed into each other taking damage to themselves.

"Braviary use Sky Drop." Ken said.

"Pidgeot use Hurricane." Ash said.

Braviary started to grab Pidgeot but Pidgeot created a giant tornado hitting Braviary, Braviary got hit & started to get confused.

"Braviary snap out of it & use Air Slash!" Ken shouted angrily.

Braviary was hitting itself several times not listening to its trainer's commands.

"Now's our chance Pidgeot use Sky Attack." Ash said.

Pidgeot was glowing white & then it strikes at Braviary creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Braviary was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"NO BRAVIARY!" Ken said as Pidgeot was still flying in the air.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon & took out 2 more Pokéballs.

Alright Banette Let's go!/Gengar I choose you!" Both trainers said as they threw Pokéballs in the air.

In flashes of lights both ghost types appeared on the field.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Both trainers shouted.

Both ghost types formed black shadowy balls from their hands & threw them at each other.

Both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

"Use Night Shade!" Both trainers shouted.

Both Pokémon shot multiple rings from their bodies then the rings hit each other.

"Banette use Thunder." Ken said.

"Gengar use Shadow Punch." Ash said.

Gengar striked 1st before Banette used Thunder.

"Gengar dodge it & use Sludge Bomb." Ash said.

Gengar dodged the Thunder attack & then shot multiple sludge balls at Banette creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Banette was seen poisoned from being hit by Sludge Bomb.

"Banette use Will-O-Wisp!" Ken shouted angrily.

"Gengar dodge it & use Sludge Wave." Ash said.

While Banette shot fire balls at Gengar, Gengar dodged the Will-O-Wisp & was surrounded by a purple wave & threw it at Banette.

"Hey I remember that move, that's the move Ash's Seismitoad used back when it was a Palpitoad during that battle with Stephan's Zebstrika during the Unova League." Iris said.

"Alright you gone far this time Banette use Toxic!" Ken said angrily.

Banette shot a purple liquid at Gengar but it did nothing.

"Hey what gives why didn't Toxic work?" Ken said.

"Because Gengar is both a Ghost & Poison type, Toxic won't poison a Poison type Pokémon." Ash said.

"Gengar use ThunderPunch then use Psychic." Ash said.

Gengar's fist was surrounded by electricity then punched Banette, & then its eyes were glowing blue then lifted Banette up into the air then it sent it down straight towards the ground.

Banette was seen with swirls in its eyes.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs & took out 2 more.

"Alright Darmanitan let's go!/Charizard I choose you!" Both trainers shouted as they threw Pokéballs into the air.

In flashes of lights both fire types appeared on the field.

"Darmanitan use Hammer Arm!" Ken said.

"Charizard use Fire Spin." Ash said.

Darmanitan's arm was glowing white then it jumped into the air heading straight towards Charizard. Charizard breathed a fiery inferno from its mouth trapping Darmanitan.

"Now use Inferno." Ash said.

Charizard opened its mouth & out came a blue fiery inferno & then it hit Darmanitan.

"Use Flamethrower!" Both trainers shouted.

Both Pokémon opened their mouths & shot an immense flamethrower at each other creating a huge explosion.

"Charizard use Heat Wave then use Flare Blitz!" Ash said.

Charizard opened its mouth then orange heat came out of it then it was surrounded by fire which turned blue & headed straight towards Darmanitan.

Darmanitan took a lot of damage from both moves but it was still standing after taking so much damage.

"Darmanitan use Superpower." Ken said.

Darmanitan flexed its muscles & lifted a giant rock from the ground & threw it at Charizard.

"Charizard use Dragon Tail to smash the rock." Ash said.

Charizard's tail was glowing light blue & then it smashed the giant rock into pieces.

"Charizard use Dragonbreath." Ash said.

Charizard opened its mouth & out came a pale green beam & shot Darmanitan with it.

"Charizard use Steel Wing Then use Overheat." Ash said.

Charizard's wings glowed white while it turned into a metallic shine then it opened its mouth & shot a powerful fire at Darmanitan, Then Charizard striked at it with Steel Wing.

"Darmanitan get up & use Flare Blitz." Ken said.

"Charizard use Seismic Toss." Ash said.

While Darmanitan was about to use Flare Blitz, Charizard grabbed Darmanitan & flew in the air circling around creating the earth, after spinning it went toward the ground.

"Charizard finish it off with Blast Burn." Ash said.

Charizard once again opened its mouth & shot a powerful fire ball & hit Darmanitan creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Darmanitan was seen with swirls in its eyes.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs & took out another.

"Alright Machoke let's go!/Lucario I choose you!" both trainers said.

In flashes of lights both fighting types appeared on the field.

"Looks like I have the advantage since Lucario is a Fighting & Steel Type & my Machoke is a pure Fighting type." Ken said.

"I told you before types don't matter." Ash said.

Oh yeah, Machoke use Cross Chop." Ken said.

"Lucario use Extremespeed." Ash said.

Lucario moved fast & hit Machoke just before it used Cross Chop.

"Now use Aura Sphere." Ash said."

Lucario formed a blue ball & threw it at Machoke creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Machoke was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Hey no fair I didn't even get a chance to strike." Ken said a little angry.

"Well sorry at least I have a chance at winning, also someone didn't train their Machoke a lot harder." Ash said.

Everyone but Ken started laughing.

"Enough laughing the battle still continues." Ken said.

"We don't take orders from you." Everyone said.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs.

"Alright Honchkrow Let's go!" Ken said as he threw a Pokéball into the air.

In a flash of light the Big Boss Pokémon appeared on the field flying in the air.

"Pikachu I Choose You." Ash said as Pikachu ran to the field.

"Honchkrow use Sky Attack." Ken said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

Honchkrow was glowing & then it went straight towards Pikachu.

Pikachu's charged up enough electricity & shocked Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow use Aerial Ace." Ken said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

Honchkrow used Aerial Ace while Pikachu's tail was glowing then it turned into a metallic shine & then it hit Honchkrow in the face.

"Honchkrow use Night Slash." Ken said.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle." Ash said.

Honchkrow's wings were glowing black; while Pikachu was surrounded by electricity it hit Honchkrow 1st before the Big Boss Pokémon had a chance.

"Honchkrow use Dark Pulse." Ken said.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball." Ash said.

Both Pokémon launched their moves, Pikachu's Electro Ball Overpowered Honchkrow's Dark Pulse creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Honchkrow was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"NOOOOO I LOST THE BATTLE HONCHKROW RETURN!" Ken shouted as he recalled Honchkrow & then he ran off.

The group just stood there looking confused & sweat dropped, then they shrugged it off & continued their journey.

A few hours later after Vivi packed everything up, recalled her Pokémon back to their Pokéballs & was about to go to the lake for a swim, make dinner for her Pokémon & spend the night in the cabin where Ash & friends were, Ken showed up & bumped into Vivi not watching where he was going making her a lot mad.

"I'm so sorry little girl for bumping into you." Ken said a lot scared.

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE YELLING THE WHOLE TIME WHILE I WAS TAKING A NAP & BUMPING INTO ME!" Vivi said angrily kicking & punching him.

"THANKS TO YOU NOW I GOT A SPRAIN ON MY LEG!" Vivi said angry.

"I can make it up to you, I can help you." Ken said a lot scared at the little girl.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP, I WANT YOU OUT! Vivi said angrily as she threw Pokéballs into the air.

Out came Azumarill, Numel & Oddish.

"Azumarill use Hydro Pump, Numel use Flamethrower, Oddish use SolarBeam." Vivi said.

All her Pokémon launched their moves & sent Ken flying out of sight.

"AHHHHHH!" Ken said while blasting off into the horizon.

Vivi recalled her Pokémon & continued walking. After she arrived in the cabin she sat on the bed in pain & took off her shoes going barefoot, then took off her pants throwing her shoes & pants to the ground, she grabbed a 1st aid kit from her bag & took out stuff to heal her leg after being bumped into.

"Looks like I'll have to cancel my swimming time tonight." Vivi said while looking sad.

So Vivi got up & put on her pajamas since she showered earlier in the Pokémon Center before she left.

She made dinner for her Pokémon & made her own as well.

After everyone was done Vivi decided to watch TV in the cabin all snuggled up in her nice warm blankets. The door was locked, the windows were shut, the curtains & blinds were closed. & she lit up a fire near the fireplace before she got switched into her pajamas.

Then it started to rain outside real hard.

"I'll see you soon Max just you wait." Vivi said looking a lot happy & better as she was lying on the bed watching TV & her Pokémon were sleeping next to her on the bed.

Meanwhile Ash & friends arrived at the Starside City Pokémon Center to rest up before it started to rain real hard, Nurse Joy told Ash that there's a Battle Club in Starside City.

Ash decided to challenge it in the morning for good training for his Gym Battle in Loraflay Village.

Ash & friends handed Nurse Joy their Pokémon to her for the night & started to eat dinner.

After everyone was done eating, everyone showered & got switched into their pajamas & decided to share a room & sleep all together. There's a bed that's big enough to fit 12 people, so they all got on the bed & decided to watch TV while it was raining outside.

"Wow that's one way to sleep close to each other." Ash said smiling.

The others knew what he meant while they were all close to him.

One side was the boys & the other side was the girls.

"Yeah buddy." A voice said snickering.

"HUH who's there, who's in our room?" Everyone asked"

"Don't you guys know me? It's me Jeremiah." Jeremiah said as he & Mimi the Murkrow on his head entered the room.

"Dude what are you doing in our room while were loving on each other & snuggling up in our warm blankets? & how did you open the door while it was locked!?" Everyone asked surprisingly.

"Hey come on my friends I'm just a guy who needs attention." Jeremiah said.

"Well you're getting a lot of it." Ash said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"NOW WERE TALKING!" Jeremiah said excitedly as he landed on the bed on top of our heroes.

**That's one way to surprise anyone. By landing on teenagers for a grown man.**

**Face it if I were PichuAuraGuardian18, I would let Ash win the Amaro League & May & Dawn win the Grand Festival, I'll give them a challenge of their lives to make battles long & exciting.**

"Jeremiah please get off of us." The teenagers said as they were gasping for air.

As Jeremiah got off of them he decided to stay with Ash & friends.

"Relax you guys you won't know I was here." Jeremiah said.

"This is gonna be a long night." Ash said.

"You're telling me, I was impressed on what you did to Ken but I didn't think I be hearing Walker's name for a while." Gavin said.

Meanwhile a lot far away from Starside City a boy & his Aipom sneezed.

"For a minute there I thought I heard someone say my name." Walker said.

"I blame Ken for this since I'm the strongest & worlds powerful Number 1 trainer." Walker said as he was training his Aipom, Samurott, Delibird, Magmortar, Camerupt, Hippowdon, Electivire, Cofagrigus, Gyarados, Ursaring, Darmanitan, Amoongus, Aerodactyl & Ninjask back in Johto in Professor Elm's Lab, to the highest level before he went to Hoenn in Lilycove City to see Kyle Nikki Madison Melanie Jimmy & Marina.

"Ai-pom" (Yeah) Aipom agreed.

All the other Pokémon nodded in agreement as well.

**Okay this Number 1 trainer has got to go since he's not really Number 1!**

**Anyway back to the story & Ash & friends since Vivi Winstrate has fallen asleep.**

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ" Vivi snored as she was sleeping with her Pokémon on the bed cozy & had her TV on.

Back with Ash & friends they got rid of Jeremiah & made snacks & drinks for their 3 hour movie that just started. As the door was locked, the windows were shut tight & the curtains & blinds were closed. Ash & friends were snuggled up in their blankets once again after they got rid of Jeremiah & Murkrow.

"Well that's one way to get rid of him." Ash said.

(Flashback A few minutes ago)

"_Hey since I'm here, we could hang out with each other & talk about how good movie stars/actors are like Mickey Mouse & Winnie the Pooh." Jeremiah said._

"_Those are Disney characters man & Disney World has been around since 1971 in Florida." Everyone said._

_I'll tell you how good movie stars/actors are I once played the hero, the Pokémon Knight in the legend of the Pokémon Knight, I was also the lead in that movie I was in, in Pokéstar Studio's while fighting a Mecha Tyranitar." Ash said._

"_You were in movies? I should've seen them." Jeremiah said._

"_No man because they were too new." Ash Iris & Cilan said._

"_Hey since you were in movies I could get your autograph & I could be your Number 1 fan." Jeremiah said excitedly._

_A moment later he was thrown out the door by every one of the teens as they had enough of him._

"_I'm still your Number 1 fan!" Jeremiah said._

(Flashback ends)

"I'm surprised as he said he would be our Number 1 fan." Cilan said.

"And I'm surprised that he mentioned Mickey Mouse & Winnie the Pooh, I mean I seen a lot of Disney Movies since I was little & I still do." Ash said.

"Me too." Misty said.

"Me 3." Brock said.

"Me 4." Tracey said.

"Me 5." May said.

"Me 6." Max said.

"Me 7." Dawn said.

"Me 8." Cilan said.

"Me 9." Gary said.

"Me 10." Gavin said.

"Same here." Leaf said.

"Well let's just forget about it guys & watch our movie & enjoy our food & drinks." Ash said.

"Yeah I'm sure our Pokémon are having a good time tonight." Leaf said.

She was right, their Pokémon were having the time of their life, while Glaceon was loving on Pikachu.

"I stand corrected." Leaf said.

"Hey at least were close to each other, just the 12 of us." Ash said.

"Hey I'm here too!" Jeremiah said outside their door.

"Please keep it down while were having our privacy time together alone." Everyone said in unison.

"Cool, do you guys rehearse a lot?" Jeremiah asked outside their door.

"NO!" The teens said in unison inside their room on a big bed that fits 12 people while snuggling up in a warm blanket while it was raining hard outside.

"When can I come in & join you all? You won't know I'm here." Jeremiah said.

"When you don't always interrupt our time together." Everyone said in unison.

Little did everyone know, Jeremiah would listen to their conversation while he would be far away from the group.

He has this kind of device that would record everything anyone would be saying like it was a tape recorder. Also it would work while everyone would say something like everyone was wearing headphones on a tour like that tour in Washington DC.

"Say it's nice that no one would be listening to our conversation if they were far away from us." Ash & the girls said.

"It's nice that someone is snoring loud." Jeremiah said.

"Were not even asleep!" Everyone shouted.

"Well I thought someone would know that there's a little snoring far away from here." Jeremiah said.

"There's a little girl snoring far away from here? I'm surprised you can hear far from here." Everyone said as they let him in.

"Actually I can't, I have a device that can record things from far away & it tells me who's doing it." Jeremiah said.

"Wow I can hear the little girl snore too." Brock said.

"Yeah this device is telling me the name of that person doing it." Jeremiah said.

"So who's snoring?" Gavin asked.

"Someone named Vivi Winstrate." Jeremiah said.

Max spit out soda far away from here as he heard that name.

Meanwhile far away from Amaro, Walker was done training his Pokémon & was about to go home, the same soda that Max spit out landed all over him.

Walker was screaming like a pig (Muscle Man from Regular Show) & acting like a baby as he got hit by soda.

Meanwhile Ash & Friends were laughing as they heard Walker scream like a pig.

"I guess it's nice to hang out with you man." Everyone said.

"Aw thanks everyone." Jeremiah said.

"You're Welcome Johnny." Gavin said.

"It's Jeremiah." Jeremiah corrected him.

"Yeah & I once called Walker, Danny Boy, & boy was he mad when my friends Ethan & Kris were laughing, plus I made friends with Jimmy, Marina, Lyra, Khoury & Vincent." Gavin said.

"You sure made a lot of friends Gavin, If only Rose was here." Ash said.

"Ash I miss Rose so much." Leaf said.

"Who's Rose?" Everyone but Ash, Gary, Gavin & Leaf asked.

"Rose is our childhood friend from Pallet Town that grew up with use." Ash said.

"She got Charmander as her 1st Pokémon." Leaf said.

**If you read chapter 37 of Pokémon League of Ultimate's by PichuAuraGuardian18 her name is mentioned in there in the flashback when Gavin moved away from Kanto to Johto.**

**That was a long tournament through Chapter 29 to Chapter 40, speaking of tournaments if you read Chapter 49 at the end, PichuAuraGuardian18 said he's doing another Tournament starting in Chapter 60.**

**I can't wait for more chapters of his story.**

"She sounds like a good friend." Everyone but Ash, Gary, Gavin & Leaf said.

"She is a good friend since childhood." Ash, Gary, Gavin & Leaf said.

"Maybe soon during our adventure we'll see her again." Ash said.

"You bet." Leaf said.

"It would be nice if we had another girl on the team." The girls said.

"You girls squealed in excitement when Leaf joined the team." Ash said to Misty May Dawn & Iris.

"Since she was your childhood friend we had to squeal in excitement when she joined all of us." May & Dawn both said.

"Anyway do you guys wanna see something cool?" Jeremiah said changing the subject.

"Sure." Everyone said.

"I got a pony that could play the Wii." Jeremiah said.

"Yeah right, Ponies don't play the Wii." Everyone said.

"But I got one I'll prove it." Jeremiah said.

As Jeremiah went into is bag he pulled out a lot of stuff, a refrigerator, a ping pong table, a bicycle, a television, 1st aid kit, laptop computer, curial cabinet, bed, Kitchen sink, DVD Player, basketball, football, & strangely the so called future Pokémon Champion Cameron.

"Hey how did I get here." Cameron asked.

As he turned he saw Ash & friends close to each other while Jeremiah was pulling out more stuff.

"Ash Ketchum we meet again." Cameron said.

"We know who you are you're Cameron." Ash Dawn Iris & Cilan said.

"Who's Cameron?" Everyone but Ash Dawn Iris & Cilan said.

"Him!" Ash Dawn Iris & Cilan said pointing to him.

After introducing themselves to Cameron, Cameron said he would be going to the Pokémon Battle Club in town & challenged Ash to a battle which he accepted.

They'll be battling in a full 6 on 6 battle 1st thing in the morning.

Ash & Friends were still seeing Jeremiah looking for his Wii Pony. After Jeremiah found what he was looking for Cameron saw a Murkrow on Jeremiah's Head & started to scan it with his TV Remote.

"Why isn't this Pokédex working!?" Cameron asked.

"Dude that's a TV Remote." Everyone said.

"Yeah you're right since I bought a TV with me." Cameron said.

Cameron finally found his Pokédex & scanned Murkrow.

"_Murkrow the Darkness Pokémon, Murkrow are found at night, Honchkrow are its boss, & if Murkrow fails a Honchkrow it's never forgiven." _The Pokédex said.

After that Cameron left the room to get ready for his battle with Ash, Cameron started training in the Pokémon Center Training Room; He was training Lucario, Ferrothorn, Samurott, Hydreigon, Swanna & Watchog if he were to become a Pokémon Champion.

Ash would get his team ready in the morning, but for now it's time to chill out with friends after a long day.

After finding what he was looking for, Jeremiah put all his things back in his bag, but Ash & friends kicked him out of the room.

A few minutes later Jeremiah battled Cameron, but Jeremiah beat Cameron with his Bisharp, Absol, Mightyena & Drapion.

Cameron went to get his Pokémon healed for his battle with Ash tomorrow in the Pokémon Battle Club hosted by Don George.

He was in luck his Pokémon will be fine 1st thing in the morning before his rematch with Ash since the Unova League.

Ash started to think of a strategy for his revenge against Cameron.

So he would call Professor Oak 1st thing in the morning to get the perfect Pokémon for his full 6 on 6 battle.

Ash came up with the perfect strategy to win at the Pokémon Battle Club.

Back in Pallet Town, Professor Oak was done training Ash's Ivysaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gible, Squirtle, Butterfree (also its mate), Primeape, Lapras, Gliscor, Unfezant, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad, Gigalith & Krookodile.

He was done training Gary's Fearow, Nidoqueen, Alakazam, Golem, Dodrio, Kingler, Pinsir, Scizor, Houndoom, Kingdra & Magmortar.

He was also done training Gavin's Flygon, Weavile, Shedinja, Lickilicky, Empoleon, Regirock & Fraxure.

He was also really done training Leaf's Blaziken, Fearow, Medicham & Espeon.

But he didn't train all of them alone he had help from Delia & Mr. Mime for something for them to do while Ash was away instead of cleaning the house all the time.

"That was a lot of training done today Professor Oak." Delia said.

"Yeah we trained all the Pokémon for Ash Gary Gavin & Leaf while they're in Amaro." Professor Oak said.

Meanwhile in Petalburg City Hoenn Norman & Caroline was done training May's Munchlax, Wartortle, Ledian, Miltank & Altaria, Also Max's Camerupt, Manectric & Glalie.

In Twinleaf Town Johanna was done Training Dawn's Buneary, Pachirisu, Illumise, Gardevoir, Mawile & Breloom.

In all the other places every relative of our heroes were all done training our heroes Pokémon.

Every relative back home went to relax before going to bed.

Meanwhile in Lavaridge Town Kyle J Chang just won his 4th badge after his victory against Flannery when his Marshtomp evolved into Swampert.

"Congratulations Kyle you won your 4th badge." Nikki said.

"Yeah I wonder how Vivi is doing since she left us yesterday." Kyle said.

Meanwhile Vivi Winstrate was fast asleep in the cozy cabin.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Vivi was snoring with her Pokémon.

A few hours later while it was raining a lot harder, Ash & Friends were all fast asleep after they all cleaned up their mess & finished the movie they were watching.

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2 Ash VS Cameron: Starside City Pokémon Battle Club.**

**The next morning has come for our heroes as it's time for Ash & Cameron's full 6 on 6 battle, who will win? Will Ash win against Cameron since his defeat in the Unova League; find Out Next Time on Pokémon League of Ultimate's Prequel & Sequel.**

**Anyway there are rumors that Misty Brock May & Dawn might appear in Pallet Town after Ash's Unova Journey with Iris & Cilan meeting Misty Brock Tracey & May since Iris & Cilan already know Dawn, Because Dawn came to Unova.**

**Well that's chapter 1 of my story, I thought of writing this story a while ago while I was reading Pokémon League Of Ultimate's by PichuAuraGuardian18, I hope he updates Chapter 52 soon, It's been over a month, Almost 2 month actually. Also Pokémon X & Y come out soon to Nintendo 3DS on October 2013 worldwide. If you see the Pokémon episodes in Japan, Team Rocket has A Amoongus & Frillish (Female); Maybe Team Rockets Frillish in PLOU will become a Jellicent. Also Ash's Charizard returns on March 7 2013. The Episode N Arc ends in April. Also Charizard Learns Dragon Tail when it returns. Maybe in The Episode N Arc Ash might capture a Scolipede, Galvantula, Eelektross, Beartic & Mienshao like I hoped. Maybe Iris gets a Lapras, Aggron, Salamence, Archeops, Druddigon, Hydreigon, Altaria, Charizard & Flygon. Cilan might get a Jumpluff, Serperior, Stoutland, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Maractus & Ferrothorn. Iris might become Champion in the Anime.**

**Anyway see you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it is the one & only dude Me SpecialGuy9000, This is another chapter. In the last chapter Ash had defeated a trainer named Ken in a full 6 on 6 battle without losing any Pokémon, 6 to 0 victory. Ash & Friends have arrived in Starside City. Well enjoy the chapter, No Flaming or Cursing, Also Read & Review. I mean it I'm begging you to send me more reviews to see how good I'm doing. Anyway I like to Action Boy 87, PikaFan, GottaCatchEmAll & Trash Boat (that's a funny name since Regular Show HAHAHAHA No offense) for reviewing to me. Anyway I would be asking PichuAuraGuardian18 if I would be making a new story called Pokémon League of Ultimate's Epilogue, It takes place after my Prequel & Sequel of PLOU, plus it would take place through the rest of PLOU with some new chapters of my own added. If you're reading this respond in a review or PM AgentBM.**

**Chapter 2: Ash VS Cameron: Starside City Pokémon Battle Club.**

As the next morning came for our heroes, Ash & Friends were downstairs eating breakfast. While Ash was thinking of a strategy for his battle against Cameron.

"So Ash are you ready for your battle against Cameron?" May asked.

"You bet I am & it's time for my rematch so I can beat him this time & I got a strategy." Ash said.

"Here's a strategy I can give you, just shine like a movie star." Leaf said.

"Leaf becoming an actor is your dream." Ash said.

"And it's a perfect time to shine with Hollywood Lights." Leaf said as Hollywood lights were in her background & somehow there were people taking her pictures.

Everyone Sweat Dropped.

"She sure likes to shine." Dawn said.

"You have no idea; she's been like this since childhood." Ash said.

"Well you got to do what you got to do." Brock & Cilan both said in unison.

"They got a point Ash." Misty & Iris both said.

"I understand they do." Ash said.

"So what Pokémon are you gonna use against Cameron?" Everyone asked.

"It's a secret, you're gonna have to see & wait until the battle starts soon so let's eat so I can think of a strategy when I'm ready." Ash said.

As everyone was done eating breakfast, they all got their Pokémon. Ash thought of a strategy & then he went to the videophones to make exchanges in his Pokémon when he was done they all ran out the Pokémon Center & arrived at the Battle Club just to see Jeremiah & Don George.

"Hello my friends." Jeremiah said with Mimi the Murkrow on his head.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Battle Club a trainer named Cameron is waiting for a challenger." Don George said.

"That will be me." Ash said accepting the challenge.

A few minutes later all of Ash's friends sat on benches in the sidelines to watch Ash's battle against Cameron.

All the girls were in their cheerleading costumes that they haven't wore since Gavin's battle against Walker in Kafue Town, with them cheering are their Pokémon Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Glaceon, Azurill, Jigglypuff, Ambipom & Emolga.

"This will be a full 6 on 6 battle between Ash & Cameron." Don George said as the screen with Ash & Cameron's images appeared with 6 Pokéballs on each side.

"Trainers ready battle begin!" Don George shouted.

"Alright Watchog lets go." Cameron said as he threw a Pokéball in the air. In a flash of light Watchog appeared on the field.

"Alright Heracross I Choose You!" Ash said as he threw a Pokéball in the air. In a flash of light a blue stag beetle like Pokémon with a long horn appeared on the field.

Both Watchog & Heracross's images appeared Watchog on Cameron's & Heracross on Ash's.

"Come On Ash Go For It Fight, Fight, Fight Ash, Ash Do It Right!" The girls & Pokémon Cheered.

"Begin!" Don George said as he raised both flags in the air, then bringing them down.

"I'll go 1st Watchog use Slam." Cameron said.

Watchog jumped in the air & then it used its tail & was about to slam Heracross.

"Heracross dodge it & use Night Slash." Ash said.

Heracross flew out of the way & then its claws turned dark & headed straight towards Watchog, Watchog cried in pain as it got hit by Night Slash.

"Watchog use Hypnosis." Cameron said.

Watchog's eyes sent multiple rings that hit Heracross putting it to sleep.

"Heracross use Sleep Talk." Ash said.

Heracross moved in its sleep & its fist glowed blue & punched Watchog in the face.

"Hey that was Focus Punch." The girls said.

"Yeah Sleep Talk works when the user is asleep, when it's asleep the user randomly uses one of its moves." Max explained.

After explaining Heracross woke up. Then Heracross looked even more confident for a bug & fighting type against a normal type.

"Heracross use Close Combat." Ash ordered.

Heracross flew at a fast pace & hit Watchog multiple times causing a lot of damage.

Watchog got up after being hit multiple times.

"Watchog use Confuse Ray." Cameron said.

"Heracross use Stone Edge." Ash said.

Both Heracross & Watchog launched their moves at each other, but Heracross's Stone Edge overpowered the Confuse Ray & hitting Watchog.

"WATCHOG!" Cameron cried.

"Watchog can you keep going?" Cameron asked.

Watchog nodded to his question.

"Alright use Thunderbolt." Cameron said.

Watchog charged up enough electricity & shot it towards Heracross.

"Intercept with Megahorn." Ash said.

Heracross's horn glowed white & headed straight towards the Thunderbolt, its horn went through the Thunderbolt & hit Watchog in the gut.

Watchog was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Watchog is unable to battle, Heracross wins!" Don George said as he was raising the green flag.

Watchog's image blackened as it was defeated.

"WOOHOO! GO ASH GO!" The girls & Pokémon cheered.

"Wow you girls have a lot of spirit than you did when you cheered for me back in Kafue Town." Gavin said.

"We all decided to cheer for Ash the way we cheered for you." The girls explained.

As both trainers recalled their Pokémon they each took out 2 more Pokéballs.

"Alright Hydreigon let's go!" Cameron said as he threw a Pokéball in the air.

In a flash of blue light a dragon with heads for hands & 6 wings appeared on the field.

"Alright Unfezant I Choose You!" Ash said as he threw a Pokéball in the air.

In a flash of blue light the Proud Pokémon appeared on the field.

Both Pokémon's Images appeared on the screen.

"Begin!" Don George said.

"Hydreigon use Tri Attack!" Cameron said.

Hydreigon opened its mouths from its hands & main head & out came a Flamethrower, Ice Beam & Thunderbolt.

"Unfezant dodge it & use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

Unfezant flew out of the way & dodged the Tri Attack, Then it went into a fast pace as white streaks came from behind & strikes Hydreigon.

Hydreigon was sent backwards a little but still standing while flying.

"Hydreigon use Dragon Rush." Cameron said.

Hydreigon went fast & blue streaks were surrounding it & flew straight towards Unfezant.

"Unfezant use Swagger." Ash said.

A red aura was surrounding Unfezant, and then it stopped Hydreigon in its tracks confusing the Brutal Pokémon.

Hydreigon was hurting itself in confusion.

"Unfezant use Aerial Ace." Ash said.

Unfezant was surrounded with white streaks & then it hit Hydreigon.

Hydreigon snapped out of confusion.

"Unfezant return." Ash said recalling the Proud Pokémon back to its Pokéball.

"Heracross I Choose You!" Ash said throwing a Pokéball in the air.

In a flash of light Heracross appeared on the field again ready for battle.

"Heracross use Smack Down!" Ash shouted.

Heracross formed a golden ball & threw it at Hydreigon. Hydreigon got hit & it was sent straight towards the ground.

"After a flying type gets hit by Smack Down it crashes to the ground." Cilan explained.

"Ash is pretty smart using that move." Iris said still cheering for Ash with the girls & Pokémon.

"Hydreigon use Outrage." Cameron said.

Hydreigon went on a rampage & hit Heracross multiple times.

"Heracross are you okay?" Ash said after Heracross was sent to the ground.

Heracross nodded to Ash's question.

"Alright use Megahorn!" Ash commanded.

Heracross's horn glowed white, & then Heracross flew straight towards Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon stop Heracross with Hyper Beam." Cameron said.

Hydreigon opened its mouths & then 3 pale pink beams came out heading straight towards Heracross, Heracross intercepted & went through the Hyper Beam hitting Hydreigon with Megahorn.

Hydreigon was lying down with swirls in its eyes.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle, Heracross wins." Don George said as he was raising the green flag.

Hydreigon's image was blackened as it was defeated.

"WAY TO GO ASH!" Everyone cheered.

As Cameron recalled Hydreigon back to its Pokéball he took out another.

"Alright Swanna lets go." Cameron said as he threw a Pokéball in the air.

In a flash of light a swan like Pokémon appeared on the field.

Swanna's image appeared on the screen.

"Begin!" Don George said.

"Swanna use BubbleBeam!" Cameron said.

Swanna opened its beak & then multiple blue bubbles came out.

"Heracross dodge it & use Aerial Ace!" Ash said.

Heracross dodged the bubbles & then white streaks were surrounding it & then Heracross headed straight towards Swanna.

Swanna took the hit sending it back a little.

"Swanna use Ice Beam!" Cameron said.

Swanna opened its beak then a light blue beam of ice came out.

"Heracross intercept with Hyper Beam." Ash said.

A pale pink beam came out of Heracross's horn & it went towards the Ice Beam.

Both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

Both Pokémon were still able to battle.

"Swanna use Brave Bird!" Cameron shouted.

Swanna was surrounded by fire, then the fire turned blue & then it hit Heracross.

"Now use Hurricane!" Cameron yelled.

Swanna flapped its wings fast creating a giant tornado engulfing Heracross creating a huge explosion, when the smoke cleared Heracross was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Swanna wins!" Don George said as he was raising the red flag.

Heracross's image was darkened as it was defeated.

As Ash recalled Heracross back to its Pokéball, Pikachu wanted to battle, Ash nodded to his request.

"Alright Pikachu I Choose You!" Ash said As Pikachu ran to the field.

Both Buneary & Glaceon's eyes turned into hearts as Pikachu was on the field ready for battle.

"COME ON ASH GO FOR IT FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT PIKACHU, PIKACHU DO IT RIGHT!" The girls & Pokémon kept cheering as their leader & favorite cute electric mouse pal/friend were ready for battle.

Pikachu's image appeared on the screen.

"Begin!" Don George said.

"Swanna use Scald." Cameron said.

Swanna opened its beak & hot boiling water came out.

"Pikachu dodge it & use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

Pikachu jumped out of the way, & then its cheeks charged up enough electricity sending it towards Swanna.

Swanna was crying in pain as it was shocked.

"Use Iron Tail." Ash said.

Pikachu's tail glowed to a metallic shine hitting Swanna in the chest.

"Swanna use Aqua Ring to recover." Cameron said.

Swanna formed multiple rings surrounding it recovering a little.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle." Ash said.

Pikachu was surrounded by a lot of yellow electricity & hitting Swanna crying in pain.

"Now use Electro Ball!" Ash said wanting to finish this.

Pikachu formed an electric orb from its tail & then threw it at Swanna hitting it creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Swanna was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Swanna is unable to battle, Pikachu wins." Don George said as he was raising the green flag.

Swanna's image was darkened as it was defeated.

Cameron recalled Swanna back to its Pokéball.

"Pikachu take a break." Ash said.

Pikachu ran back to its trainer's side as Ash took out a Pokéball.

"Unfezant I Choose You!" Ash said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of light Unfezant appeared again on the field.

"Alright Ferrothorn lets go." Cameron said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light a gray disc like creature with green tentacles on its head appeared on the field.

Ferrothorn's image appeared on the screen.

"Begin!" Don George said.

"Unfezant use Gust!" Ash said.

Unfezant flapped its wings fast creating a big tornado engulfing Ferrothorn, Ferrothorn took a little bit of damage but it still hung in there.

"Ferrothorn use Metal Claw." Cameron said.

Ferrothorn's claws glowed into a metallic shine while it was about to attack Unfezant.

"Unfezant dodge it & use Air Cutter." Ash said.

Unfezant moved out of the way & sent blue X's towards Ferrothorn; Ferrothorn got hit by Unfezant's Air Cutter but it was still standing.

"Ferrothorn use Energy Ball!" Cameron said.

Ferrothorn formed a green ball sending it towards Unfezant, Unfezant got hit by the Energy Ball, but it was still flying.

"Unfezant use Sky Attack!" Ash shouted.

Unfezant was glowing white & then it flew fast towards Ferrothorn.

Ferrothorn got hit, but it was still standing.

"Ferrothorn use Iron Head!" Cameron shouted.

Ferrothorn was glowing white as it crashed towards Unfezant.

"UNFEZANT!" Ash shouted in worry.

"Now use Thunderbolt." Cameron said.

Ferrothorn charged up enough electricity & shot it towards Unfezant, Unfezant took the hit crying in pain crashing towards the ground.

Unfezant was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Unfezant is unable to battle, Ferrothorn wins." Don George said as he was raising the red flag.

Unfezant's image was darkened as it was defeated.

As Ash recalled Unfezant back to its Pokéball, he took out another.

"Gigalith I Choose You!" Ash said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light the Composed Pokémon appeared on the field.

Gigalith's image appeared on the screen.

"Begin!" Don George said.

"Ferrothorn use Power Whip!" Cameron said.

Ferrothorn's tentacles glowed as it headed straight towards Gigalith.

"Gigalith use Sandstorm to stop it in its tracks." Ash commanded.

Gigalith jumped & landed on the ground creating a sandstorm.

Ferrothorn stopped while it was engulfing in the sandstorm.

**Note: Sandstorm doesn't affect Rock, Ground & Steel types; I just used my imagination to make this story exciting. Now Back To The Story.**

"Use Flash Cannon!" Both trainers shouted.

Both Pokémon shot a white beam of energy creating a huge explosion.

"Ferrothorn use Mirror Shot." Cameron said.

Ferrothorn formed & shot a metal ball at Gigalith.

"Gigalith use Stone Edge!" Ash ordered.

Gigalith formed multiple rings of stones & then sending them straight towards Ferrothorn.

Ferrothorn got pelted by many rocks taking a lot of damage.

"Ferrothorn use Payback!" Cameron shouted.

"Gigalith use Rock Smash." Ash said.

Before Ferrothorn used Payback, Gigalith's arm/leg glowed orange & hit Ferrothorn on the head.

"Ferrothorn use Gyro Ball." Cameron said.

Ferrothorn spanned fast heading towards Gigalith.

"Gigalith use Stealth Rock, & then use SolarBeam." Ash said.

Gigalith shot multiple rocks on the other side of the field, then it charge up enough sunlight shooting a light yellow beam hitting Ferrothorn creating a huge explosion.

"Gigalith use Rock Blast!" Ash said.

Gigalith shot multiple rocks at Ferrothorn; Ferrothorn took quite a bit of damage.

"Ferrothorn use Pin Missile." Cameron said.

Ferrothorn shot multiple missiles at Gigalith.

"Gigalith Dodge it." Ash said.

Gigalith jumped out of the way dodging Pin Missile.

"Gigalith use Rock Polish, & then use Earthquake." Ash said.

Gigalith was polishing its moves, & then it jumped & landed creating an earthquake.

Ferrothorn was taking major damage, after the earthquake stopped Ferrothorn kept its balance.

"Wow Ferrothorn is tough." Max said.

"Tell me about it." Brock & Cilan said.

Ferrothorn was looking tired so Cameron decided to make 1 more move before it was finished.

"Ferrothorn use Explosion!" Cameron shouted.

"Gigalith use Protect!" Ash ordered.

Ferrothorn exploded, while Gigalith created a blue-green force field protecting itself from a huge explosion.

"When the smoke cleared Ferrothorn was lying down with swirls in its eyes.

"Ferrothorn is unable to battle, Gigalith wins." Don George said as he was raising the Green flag.

Ferrothorn's image was darkened as it was defeated.

Cameron has 2 Pokémon left while Ash has 4 left.

Cameron recalled Ferrothorn back to its Pokéball & then took out another.

"Alright Samurott lets go." Cameron said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of light the Formidable Pokémon appeared on the field.

Samurott's image appeared on the screen.

"Ash's Samurott is stronger than Cameron's." Iris said.

"I agree Ash's Samurott has been through a lot since it was an Oshawott." Cilan said.

"Begin!" Don George said.

"Samurott use Razor Shell." Cameron said.

Samurott bought out its swords that glowed & ran towards Gigalith.

"Gigalith use Rock Smash." Ash said.

Gigalith's leg glowed orange & went towards Samurott.

Both moves have collided creating a huge explosion.

"Samurott use Hydro Pump." Cameron said.

"Gigalith use Hyper Beam." Ash said.

Samurott shot a large powerful stream of water, while Gigalith shot a pale pink beam.

Both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

"Samurott use Aqua Jet while it can't move." Cameron said.

Samurott was surrounded by water heading straight towards Gigalith; Gigalith took a lot of damage.

"Samurott use Hydro Cannon." Cameron said.

Samurott opened its mouth forming a giant powerful orb of water shooting it out.

Gigalith got hit but it was still standing.

"How's Gigalith able to keep standing after that many attacks!?" Cameron asked in shock.

"Because Gigalith's ability is Sturdy, Sturdy is an ability that helps the Pokémon keeps its endurance from being knocked out from 1 powerful move, also it prevents itself from being knocked out by a 1 hit KO attack." Ash explained.

"Wow Ash is smarter than I thought he's defiantly not a little kid that I used to say to him all the time even though he hated it when I called him that." Iris said happily.

"Gigalith use Explosion." Ash said.

Gigalith exploded hitting Samurott creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Gigalith was seen with swirls in its eyes while Samurott was still standing.

"Gigalith is unable to battle, Samurott wins." Don George said while he was raising the red flag.

Gigalith's image was darkened as it was defeated.

"Hey why did you do that!?" Cameron asked in shock.

"Because I didn't want Gigalith to get hurt anymore." Ash answered.

"We know how you feel Ash!" Everyone in the sidelines said.

Ash recalled Gigalith back to its Pokéball, & then he took out another.

"Serperior I Choose You." Ash said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of light the Regal Grass Snake Pokémon that was so beautiful appeared on the field.

Serperior's image appeared on the screen.

"Wow Serperior is so beautiful." The girls said in a lovey dovey tone that made Pikachu & Piplup blush.

"Yeah not only that Professor Oak told me that Serperior fell in love with my Sceptile." Ash explained.

"Begin!" Don George said.

"Serperior use Giga Drain." Ash said.

Serperior drained all the energy out of Samurott but it was still standing.

"Samurott use Ice Beam." Cameron said.

Samurott opened its mouth shooting a blue beam of ice at Serperior.

"Serperior use Coil." Ash said.

Serperior coiled itself up & jumped in the air dodging Ice Beam.

"Now use Leaf Storm!" Ash said.

Serperior span around creating razor sharp leaves of a storm sending them straight towards Samurott.

Samurott got hit by Leaf Storm but it was still standing.

"Samurott use Water Pledge." Cameron said.

Samurott stomped on the ground creating multiple water geysers heading straight towards Serperior.

"Serperior use Grass Pledge." Ash said.

Serperior slammed its tail on the ground creating multiple giant vines heading straight towards Samurott.

Both moves collided creating a swamp.

But somehow Samurott can't move but Serperior can.

"Samurott use Megahorn." Cameron said.

But Samurott still couldn't move.

"Oh well since Samurott can't move but Serperior can use Gastro Acid then use Wring Out." Ash said.

Serperior spit purple acid at Samurott, and then it hit Samurott with its tail.

"Serperior use Vine Whip." Ash said.

Serperior bought out its Vines & slapped Samurott.

"Serperior finish it off with Leaf Blade." Ash said.

Serperior's tail was glowing green & it hit Samurott with it.

Samurott was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Samurott is unable to battle Serperior wins." Don George said while he was raising the Green flag.

Samurott's image was darkened as it was defeated.

"ALRIGHT!" The Girls Cheered. "NOW ASH HAS 1 MORE POKEMON TO BEAT." The Girls said happily.

"Be Careful, Cameron's last Pokémon is really strong, that Pokémon took down the rest of my team in the Unova League." Ash explained to the Girls.

"But we know that you can beat them as long as you believing in your Pokémon." The girls said.

"If you say so." Ash said blushing in front of the girls dressed up as cheerleaders holding pomp poms.

"You're really strong Ash, but it ends now!" Cameron said as he took out his last Pokéball.

"Alright Lucario lets go." Cameron said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of light the Aura Pokémon appeared on the field.

Lucario's image appeared on the screen.

"Begin!" Don George said.

"Serperior use Leer." Ash said.

Serperior's eyes glowed red affecting Lucario.

"Of course Leer lowers a Pokémon's defense." Brock said.

"Serperior use Dragon Tail." Ash said.

Serperior's tail glowed blue & was about to attack Lucario, Lucario got hit sending it back a little.

"Serperior use Attract." Ash said.

Serperior winked & then multiple hearts came out heading towards Lucario, the hearts surrounded Lucario until it hit Lucario, Lucario had hearts in its eyes confirming its male.

"Lucario snap out of it!" Cameron shouted.

"Serperior return." Ash said while recalling Serperior back to its Pokéball.

"It's time my friend." Ash said while he took out another Pokéball.

"Alright Lucario I Choose You!" Ash said as he threw a Pokémon in the air, in a flash of light the aura Pokémon appeared on the field.

Lucario's image appeared on the screen.

"Looks like both of us have a Lucario." Cameron said.

"Let's see whose Lucario is stronger." Ash said.

"Come on Ash Go for it Fight, Fight, Fight Lucario, Lucario Do It Right!" The Girls kept cheering with their Pokémon.

"Begin!" Don George said.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Both trainers shouted.

Both Lucario's formed a blue sphere & then sending them towards each other, both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

"Use Close Combat!" Both trainers shouted.

Both Lucario's kicked & punched each other until they couldn't take it anymore.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Both trainers shouted.

Both Lucario's formed a blue ball & then sending them towards each other, both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

"Use ExtremeSpeed!" Both trainers shouted.

Both Lucario's ran at a fast pace, but Ash's Lucario hit Cameron's Lucario 1st.

"Hey your Lucario's faster than mine!" Cameron said jealously.

"I trained my Lucario's Speed, Power, Attack, Defense, Special Attack & Special Defense with all my other Pokémon, Also my friends helped me while I helped them doing the same thing for their Pokémon as well." Ash explained.

"Lucario use Metal Claw." Ash said calmly.

Lucario's claws glowed into a metallic shine & then it was approaching Cameron's Lucario, Cameron's Lucario got hit by Ash's Lucario's Metal Claw.

"Now use Drain Punch." Ash ordered.

Lucario held up its fist that glowed bluish-green, it punched Cameron's Lucario sending it back a little.

"Lucario use Circle Throw." Cameron said.

"Lucario use Detect & then use Circle Throw as well." Ash commanded.

Ash's Lucario closed its eyes then it began dodging Cameron's Lucario's Circle Throw, Then Ash's Lucario slid down to the ground & then lifted Cameron's Lucario up in the air until it crashed into the ground.

"Lucario use Quick Attack." Ash said.

Ash's Lucario had white streaks on the back of it & then it hit Cameron's Lucario by tackling it.

"Lucario use Vacuum Wave." Cameron ordered.

"Lucario dodge it & use Vacuum Wave as well." Ash commanded.

Ash's Lucario did as it was told, it dodged the Vacuum Wave & then it used its own Vacuum Wave as well, Cameron's Lucario took a lot of damage as it was being hit by that tornado.

"Use Stone Edge, then use Force Palm." Both trainers said.

Both Lucario's were surrounded by multiple rings that turned into multiple stones, & then they threw them at each other, they both took quite a lot of damage as well, then they were about to use Force Palm, but Ash's Lucario hit Cameron's Lucario 1st that it took a lot of damage.

Soon Cameron's Lucario felt funny that something was wrong with it.

"Lucario time to win this use Aura Sphere!" Cameron shouted excitedly wanting to win the battle against Ash Ketchum the greatest trainer of Pallet Town.

While Cameron's Lucario was about to form a blue sphere, static electricity was surrounding it.

"Hey Lucario what's wrong buddy?" Cameron asked.

"Cameron your Lucario got hit by Force Palm, it's a move that sometimes causes opponents to become paralyzed." Ash explained.

"Wow Ash is thinking things threw." May said happily.

"NO WAY I'M NOT LOSING THIS TIME, I BEAT YOU ONCE I CAN BEAT YOU AGAIN!" Cameron said angrily.

"Not this time, Lucario use Flash Cannon!" Ash said wanting to win this.

Lucario gathered enough light & shot a silver beam at its opponent, Cameron's Lucario took major damage.

"Lucario use Psychic!" Ash shouted.

Lucario's eyes glowed blue & then it lifted its opponent in the air, & then it sent it crashing to the ground.

"Finish it off with Aura Sphere!" Ash shouted happily.

Lucario formed a blue sphere from its hands & threw it at its opponent, Cameron's Lucario got hit by the Aura Sphere creating a huge explosion.

After a while when the smoke cleared Cameron's Lucario was still standing, but after a while it collapsed to the ground lying down with swirls in its eyes.

"Cameron's Lucario is unable to battle, Ash's Lucario wins, the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Congratulations!" Don George said while he was raising the green flag.

Cameron's Lucario's image was darkened as it was defeated, then Cameron's image was replaced by Ash's Image with Big letters that said WINNER, with images of Heracross, Unfezant, Pikachu, Gigalith, Serperior & Lucario on it.

"I lost again to another trainer." Cameron said sighing happily recalling Lucario back to its Pokéball, then exiting the Pokémon Battle Club.

Ash recalled Lucario back to its Pokéball, then he was about to see his friends that have been watching in the sidelines, somehow Jeremiah left the Battle Club.

"Hey everybody." Ash said.

"YOU WERE AMAZING!" The girls all said hugging Ash to the ground & all kissing him all at once.

Brock & Max were surprised at what was happening while all the boys were laughing as they were enjoying this moment.

Buneary & Glaceon along with Emolga went up to Pikachu, 1 of Ash's Pokéballs opened revealing Serperior also going up to Pikachu.

Serperior was coiling up to Pikachu while Glaceon was licking his cheek, Buneary was snuggling up to him, & Emolga was hugging him as well all 4 girls were loving on Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika Pikachu?" (Serperior does Sceptile know you love me?) Pikachu asked.

"Serperior, Serperior." (Of course he does you silly mouse) Serperior answered.

"We Love You Pikachu." Buneary, Glaceon, Serperior & Emolga said happily.

"I love you all too." Pikachu said while he couldn't believe he was saying it.

"You really love us!?" The girls asked happily excitedly.

"Uhh Yeah, Yeah I Do Oh Yeah." Pikachu answered.

Then all the female Pokémon all started kissing Pikachu.

Meanwhile a little far away Vivi Winstrate has recovered from having a sprain on her leg just yesterday from a guy named Ken.

"Starside City is close by maybe Ash & Friends will be there when I arrive, but if they're not, I'll always run into them in Loraflay Village." Vivi said.

Meanwhile Ash & friends left the Battle Club back to the Pokémon Center for lunch, before lunch came All the girls got changed back to their normal attire, Ash got all his Pokémon healed & then he sent his Heracross, Unfezant, Gigalith & Serperior back to Professor Oak's lab for Charizard, Pidgeot, Gengar & Pupitar. Iris sent her Dragonite & Cryogonal to the Village of Dragons. Cilan sent his Gothorita to the Striaton Gym/Restaurant back in Striaton City. Dawn sent back Pachirisu & Buneary.

Brock & Cilan made a giant proportion of lunch.

"You did great in your battle boss." Meowth complimented.

"Thanks Meowth." Ash commented.

Everyone let out their Pokémon for lunch.

Ash let out Charizard, Pidgeot, Gengar, Pupitar & Lucario.

Misty let out Staryu, Golduck, Seadra, Politoed, Corsola & Azurill.

Brock let out Forretress, Marshtomp, Sudowoodo, Croagunk & Chansey.

Tracey let out Venonat, Marill, Scyther, Dodrio & Smeargle.

May let out Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Glaceon & Ampharos.

Max let out Grovyle, Kirlia, Vigoroth, Mightyena, Shuppet & Masquerain.

Dawn let out Ambipom, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss & Solosis.

Iris let out Haxorus, Excadrill & Emolga.

Cilan let out Simisage, Crustle & Stunfisk.

Gary let out Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Skarmory, Arcanine & Nidoking.

Gavin let out Magmar, Crobat, Donphan, Leafeon & Gallade.

Leaf let out Venusaur, Jigglypuff, Magneton, Ninetales, Dusknoir & Dragonite.

Pikachu, Meowth, Pichu & Piplup joined all the other Pokémon for lunch.

After everyone was here they all started eating a giant lunch served for everyone even the Pokémon.

After everyone was done eating lunch they all left Starside City on their way to Loraflay Village.

After a few miles of walking they all saw a wild Raticate that looks strong.

"A Raticate." Ash said while taking out his PokéDex & scanning it.

"_Raticate the Mouse Pokémon & the evolved form of Rattata, Raticate likes Cheese, Nuts, Fruits & Berries & they're known to be woodland creatures." _ The PokéDex said.

"Alright time to catch it, Pikachu use ThunderBolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu charged up enough electricity & zapped Raticate knocking it out cold with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright Go Pokéball!" Ash said while throwing a Pokéball at the fainted Raticate, It got Raticate inside; the Pokéball was shaking multiples until it stopped confirming its capture.

"Alright I Just Caught A Raticate!" Ash said picking up the Pokéball.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

The Pokéball teleported all the way to Professor Oaks Lab.

After a while walking they saw 5 more wild Pokémon, one was a giant purple centipede like creature, the next one was a yellow giant spider like creature, the 3rd one was a giant blue eel, the 4th one was a big polar bear like creature & the last one was a humanoid like creature with a tail.

"It's a Scolipede, Galvantula, Eelektross, Beartic & Mienshao." Ash said.

"But they look familiar." Iris & Cilan said in unison.

After a while thinking it hit them

"Wait a minute those look like those were the Pokémon Colress controlled back when we were dealing with Team Plasma." Ash said.

All the Pokémon got Ash's attention & were happy to see him.

"Hey you guys you wanna come with me?" Ash asked those 5 Pokémon.

They all nodded, Ash took out 5 Pokéballs & throwing them at the Pokémon, they went inside, after a while shaking the Pokéballs stopped confirming their capture.

"Alright I just caught a Scolipede, Galvantula, Eelektross, Beartic & Mienshao!" Ash said lifting the Pokéballs. All the Pokéballs teleported to Professor Oak's Lab.

After a while walking Ash & friends reached a mountain top near a forest with a river, they saw a gray monster like Pokémon, It was an Aggron.

The Aggron turned & saw Ash & friends, the Aggron fired a silver beam at them.

"Pikachu use ThunderBolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu charged up enough electricity & sent electricity & it sent it towards Aggron, Aggron got zapped by Pikachu's ThunderBolt & it was still standing.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle." Ash said.

Pikachu was surrounded by electricity & ran towards Aggron, Aggron got tackled by Pikachu's Volt Tackle & then it was knocked out with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright Go Pokéball!" Ash said throwing 1 at the fainted Aggron.

The Pokéball hit Aggron getting it inside, The Pokéball was shaking multiple times until it stopped confirming its capture.

"Alright I Just Caught An Aggron!" Ash said getting the Pokéball off the ground.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

The Pokéball teleported to Professor Oak's Lab.

"Wow Ash you caught 7 Pokémon today." May said impressed.

Then she went up to him & kissed him.

Then a little while later they arrived at a lake where they would go fishing & stuff there was a Pokémon Center next to it where they would be staying for the night.

Then Ash's fishing rod got a bite, when Ash got his fishing rod out of the water, there was a Pokémon on it.

It was a big blue Pokémon that looked like a balloon it was a Jellicent.

Then came another Jellicent but this time the other 1 was pink & had lipstick on its lips.

Also came a Pokémon that looked like a heart with fins on it, it was an Alomomola as their leader of the trio.

Misty decided to catch all 3 of them.

"Ash can you help me catch them?" Misty asked.

"You got it." Ash agreed.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball." Ash said.

Pikachu formed a golden orb of electricity & sent it towards its opponents.

The 3 water type Pokémon all got hit & they were all knocked out with swirls in their eyes.

"Alright Go Pokéballs!" Misty shouted throwing 3 Pokéballs at the 3 fainted Pokémon.

The Pokéballs got the 3 fainted Pokémon inside, The Pokéballs shook multiple times confirming their capture.

"Alright I Caught 2 Jellicent & an Alomomola!" Misty said grabbing his 3 Pokéballs.

Then dusk came & it was time for dinner.

Everyone went inside the Pokémon Center to eat dinner.

Misty sent her newly caught Pokémon to Cerulean City.

Ash gave Nurse Joy his Pikachu, Meowth, Charizard, Pidgeot, Gengar, Pupitar & Lucario.

Misty gave Nurse Joy her Staryu, Golduck, Seadra, Corsola, Politoed & Azurill.

Brock gave Nurse Joy his Forretress, Marshtomp, Sudowoodo, Croagunk & Chansey.

Tracey gave Nurse Joy his Venonat, Marill, Scyther, Dodrio & Smeargle.

May gave Nurse Joy her Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Glaceon & Ampharos.

Max gave Nurse Joy his Grovyle, Kirlia, Vigoroth, Mightyena, Shuppet & Masquerain.

Dawn gave Nurse Joy her Piplup, Ambipom, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss & Solosis.

Iris gave Nurse Joy her Haxorus, Excadrill & Emolga.

Cilan gave Nurse Joy his Simisage, Crustle & Stunfisk.

Gary gave Nurse Joy his Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Skarmory, Arcanine & Nidoking.

Gavin gave Nurse Joy his Pichu, Magmar, Crobat, Donphan, Leafeon & Gallade.

Leaf gave Nurse Joy her Venusaur, Jigglypuff, Magneton, Ninetales, Dusknoir & Dragonite.

After our heroes gave Nurse Joy All their Pokémon, They all went to eat dinner. After everyone was done they all got a room, they all showered, all in pajamas & now in a bed that fits 12 people.

Everyone watched a movie on TV while all close to each other tucked in, in their nice cozy blanket.

Meanwhile far away from the group Vivi Winstrate has arrived in Starside City while admiring the sights.

She arrived at the Pokémon Center. She gave Nurse Joy her Azumarill, Numel & Oddish. She ate dinner, she got a room, she took a shower & now she was in her pajamas in a room (Same exact room that Ash & friends were in.) She was cozy in her nice warm blankets since it was raining hard outside. Same thing for where Ash & Friends are. She was now watching a movie.

"I Love You Max, I'll See You Soon." Vivi said happily.

Meanwhile far away from where Ash & Friends are & Vivi Winstrate, Ken found the Cabin that Vivi stayed in last night but Cameron showed up wanting to stay in it.

"Hey buddy who are you & what are you doing in the cabin I'm about to stay in!?" Cameron asked angrily while he was done training all afternoon after his defeat against Ash.

"Hey I been here 1st so it's mine!" Ken argued.

"Then we'll battle for it." Cameron said.

Cameron & Ken both stood on opposite sides, the winner we'll get the cabin & the loser will leave & never return.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle." Ken said.

"Very well." Cameron said.

"This will be good training since my defeat against Ash." Ken said.

"Leave Ash Ketchum out of this." Cameron said.

"How do you know Ash Ketchum?" Ken asked.

"I met him in Lacunosa Town; He helped me get the Wave Badge against Marlon in Humilau City in Unova." Cameron explained.

"Let's Battle!" Both trainers said to each other.

"Escavalier Crush them!" Ken said while throwing a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of light a warrior like Pokémon with spears for hands appeared on the field.

"Alright Ferrothorn lets go." Cameron said throwing a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of light a silver disc like Pokémon with green tentacles appeared on the field.

"Ferrothorn use Pin Missile!" Cameron commanded.

Ferrothorn shot multiple missiles out of its tentacles heading towards Escavalier.

"Escavalier use Iron Defense." Ken said.

Escavalier's whole body turned silver protecting itself from the Pin Missile, the Pin Missile hit Escavalier but it stood there not feeling anything.

"Escavalier use X-Scissor." Ken said.

Escavalier's spears crossed each other glowing & then heading towards Ferrothorn, Ferrothorn got slashed by the X-Scissor leaving it a little bit of damage.

"Ferrothorn hang in there." Cameron said.

Ferrothorn was still standing after being hit by X-Scissor.

"Ferrothorn use Metal Claw!" Cameron said.

Ferrothorn's claws glowed into a metallic shine & then it headed straight towards Escavalier; Escavalier got slashed by the Metal Claw barely making a mark.

"Dude you're fighting a steel type with a steel type, while Escavalier has bug type characteristics, & your Ferrothorn has grass type characteristics." Ken said.

"I know that man, Ferrothorn use ThunderBolt." Cameron said.

Ferrothorn charged up enough electricity & sent it to Escavalier; Escavalier got zapped by the ThunderBolt leaving it a lot of damage.

"Escavalier use Hyper Beam!" Ken shouted.

"Ferrothorn use SolarBeam!" Cameron shouted.

Both Pokémon launched their moves; both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Both trainers shouted.

Both Pokémon launched a silver beam towards each other; both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

"Use Iron Head!" Both trainers yelled.

Both Pokémon were surrounded by a white light & charged at each other. Both Pokémon hit each other both equally strong.

"Ferrothorn use Gyro Ball." Cameron said.

Ferrothorn spanned around in a circle really fast heading towards Escavalier.

Escavalier got hit by the Gyro Ball sliding it back a little.

"Escavalier use Reversal." Ken said.

"Ferrothorn use Power Whip!" Cameron shouted.

Both Pokémon launched their moves but Ferrothorn hit Escavalier 1st.

Escavalier fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Escavalier return." Ken said while recalling Escavalier back to its Pokéball, while Ken took out another.

"Darmanitan lets go." Ken said throwing a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of light the red squat ape like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Darmanitan use Flamethrower." Ken said.

Darmanitan launched a flamethrower at Ferrothorn; Ferrothorn got hit by the Flamethrower leaving it with burned marks, Ferrothorn is seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Ferrothorn return." Cameron said while recalling it back to its Pokéball & then he took out another.

"Samurott lets go." Cameron said throwing a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of light the formidable Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Darmanitan use Hammer Arm." Ken said.

Darmanitan's arm glowed white & headed straight towards Samurott.

"Samurott finish it with Hydro Cannon." Cameron said.

Samurott fired a powerful orb of water at Darmanitan; Darmanitan got hit by the orb.

Darmanitan was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Darmanitan return!" Ken said while recalling Darmanitan back to its Pokéball.

"NOO I LOST!" Ken shouted.

He was about to run off but he got zapped by lightning & blasted off in the sky.

Cameron went inside the cabin cause he knew it was gonna rain.

A few hours later in Starside City Pokémon Center, Vivi Winstrate fell asleep in her room.

Meanwhile in another Pokémon Center our heroes fell asleep as well while Jeremiah & Mimi the Murkrow were in the Cafeteria eating a midnight snack.

**Chapter 3: Meloetta returns Shining with a life.**

**Our heroes find Meloetta from the Unova Region in the Amaro region, Meloetta hangs out with that Reuniclus from the Kafue Forrest, What will happen next? Find out next time on Pokémon League of Ultimate's Prequel & Sequel.**

**Well that's it everyone, I hope you don't mind PichuAuraGuardian18 I made Ash & friends capture new Pokémon so don't be mad, Anyway congratulations TankTheAggron Ash has an Aggron like you wanted. Also I needed Ash to beat Cameron because getting in the Top 8 was embarrassing since Ash got the Top 4 in the Sinnoh League that's why I wrote this Chapter, I hope May & Dawn win the Amaro Grand Festival & I hope Ash wins the Amaro League.**

**I Wish PichuAuraGuardian18 updated the next chapter since it's been 3 months already.**

**Well see you soon I'm taking a break for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody it's the one & only SpecialGuy9000, In the Last Chapter Ash has defeated the future Pokémon Champion Cameron. Yeah Ash defeated Cameron, I Had to do what the Anime couldn't. This story will end after Chapter 15 of my story & the rest is PichuAuraGuardian18's story, starting on Chapter 46 of PLOU of PichuAuraGuardian18 story, Vivi Winstrate is still looking for Ash & Friends. She will find them in Chapter 46 in PLOU. Anyway enjoy the story, Read & Review also no flaming or cursing in reviews. Anyway I hope PichuAuraGuardian18 updates Chapter 54 I want to see Walker defeat Chester the evil clown. & Gavin save Ash & everyone else & I hope Walker joins Ash & friends in the end of Chapter 54.**

**Chapter 3: Meloetta Returns Shining with a life**

In a forest area a mythical Pokémon was enjoying an early morning, suddenly a giant green blob that was floating in the air, this creature had big arms, it was a Reuniclus.

Reuniclus was heading towards Meloetta saying hi to it.

"Hey Meloetta!" Reuniclus greeted.

"Hey who are you?" Meloetta asked.

"I'm Reuniclus & I come from the Kafue Forest, believe it or not, I was the leader of all psychic types until I decided to go on a journey." Reuniclus said.

"Well it's been nice knowing you." Meloetta said.

Meloetta flew off while Reuniclus secretly followed.

The next morning came for our heroes when they were about to eat breakfast after they all woke up & brushed their teeth.

Brock & Cilan were cooking a giant meal for everyone, even the Pokémon as well.

Ash & the others even the Pokémon were setting everything up for breakfast.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said sensing something.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Suddenly there came Meloetta invisible but it appeared happily to see Ash Dawn Iris & Cilan.

"Hey it's Meloetta." Ash Dawn Iris & Cilan said happily.

"Meloetta?" Everyone asked.

Before anyone answered, Reuniclus appeared in front of our heroes.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa you'll hang out with them even though we just met! Come on." Reuniclus said unbelievable.

"Hey it's a Reuniclus." Everyone said.

Suddenly Solosis floated towards Reuniclus to say hi.

"No way do you think that's the Reuniclus the leader of all the psychic types from the Kafue Forest?" Ash asked.

Solosis nodded to that question.

"But what's it doing here!?" Everyone asked.

"I'm on a journey to see what it's like outside Kafue Forest like Solosis." Reuniclus Answered.

Ash grabbed 2 Pokéballs & tapped both Reuniclus & Meloetta on the heads, after they went in the Pokéballs shook multiple times until they were caught.

"Alright I just caught Reuniclus & Meloetta!" Ash said excitedly picking up the Pokéballs.

The Pokéballs teleported to Professor Oak's Lab.

The group all ate breakfast & then they all packed up & headed out travelling.

After a while walking, they saw a big blue creature with a shell on its back, a giant silver metal monster, a bird like Pokémon with clouds for wings, a blue dragon with red wings, a giant blue Pokémon, a prehistoric bird, a blue dragon with a red head & thistle leaves & a blue dragon flying in the air with 3 heads & 6 wings.

It was a Lapras, Aggron, Altaria, Salamence, Garchomp, Archeops, Druddigon & Hydreigon.

Iris threw 8 Pokéballs at them; after all 8 Pokémon went inside, The Pokéballs shook until they were caught.

The Pokéballs teleported to the Village of Dragons.

"That was a lot of lucky captures Iris." Ash complimented.

"Why Thank You Ash." Iris said happily hugging Ash.

Then a while walking there were a few more Pokémon, there was a fish with a blue stripe, a cactus like Pokémon & a silver disc like Pokémon with green tentacles.

It was a Basculin, Maractus & Ferrothorn.

Cilan threw 3 Pokéballs at them, the Pokémon went inside, after a while shaking the Pokémon were successfully caught.

Cilan grabbed the Pokéballs & put them on his belt.

The group kept walking until they reached a pond then came 3 more Pokémon; there was an orange chick, a blue mud fish, & a blue penguin.

It was a Torchic, Mudkip & Piplup.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash ordered.

Pikachu generated enough electricity & zapped Torchic, Mudkip & Piplup until they were knocked out.

"Alright go Pokéballs." Ash said as he threw 3 Pokéballs at the fainted Pokémon.

The Pokémon got inside & then they were successfully caught.

"Alright I just caught Torchic, Mudkip & Piplup!" Ash said excitedly.

The Pokéballs teleported to Professor Oak's Lab.

Then out of the pond came a beautiful pink sea serpent like Pokémon, a giant blue turtle with cannons on its back, an angler fish like Pokémon, a stingray like Pokémon, a whale like Pokémon, a giant jellyfish like Pokémon, Mexican water Pokémon, a coy fish like Pokémon with whiskers, a blue humanoid like Pokémon, an orange sea weasel, an orange fish with a horn, a blue sea horse, a walrus like Pokémon, a neon fish & an aqua rabbit.

It was a Milotic, Blastoise, Lanturn, Mantine, Wailord, Tentacruel, Ludicolo, Whiscash, Quagsire, Floatzel, Seaking, Kingdra, Walrein, Lumineon & Azumarill.

Misty threw a lot of Pokéballs at them until they were all caught; they were teleported to the Cerulean City Gym.

The group continued walking until they saw a Jirachi & Deoxys, Max threw 2 Pokéballs at them; the Pokéballs shook multiple times until sparks shined confirming their capture, the Pokéballs teleported to the Petalburg Gym in Petalburg City.

Ash & friends arrived in Jaxiro City where there was excitement happening, Ash got his newly caught Torchic, Mudkip, Piplup, Reuniclus & Meloetta from Professor Oak for Training.

Ash & friends went outside to do some training, after a lot of training Torchic evolved into Combusken, Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp & Piplup evolved into Prinplup.

A trainer showed up right on time.

"Hey I challenge you to a battle." The trainer said.

There standing behind the group was a boy around 14, he had black eyes with black hair, and he was wearing an orange ninja suit.

"Who are you?" Everyone asked.

"My names Chad & I'm from Humilau City in Unova I'm also the Orange Ninja." Chad answered.

"The Orange Ninja you've been watching Ninjago haven't you?" The group asked.

"Uh you could say that." Chad said sweat dropping.

"I know you're names are Ash Misty Brock Tracey May Max Dawn Iris Cilan Gary Gavin & Leaf.

"Right since you said you're the Orange Ninja, were Red Blue Yellow Green Black Brown Purple Gray White Pink Indigo & Violet Ninjas. Everyone Joked around.

"Hey I am an Orange Ninja." Chad shouted.

"I'm a swimming expert underwater." Chad said.

"Does that mean you know Marlon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah it does." Chad answered.

"Face it my rival Cameron challenged him to a battle & won the Wave Badge." Ash said.

"Have you challenged him before?" Chad asked.

"No I haven't & I don't think I ever will." Ash said.

"You might 1 day." Chad said.

"Yeah maybe when he's in Amaro catching new Water types." Ash said.

"He uses Water types!?" Misty asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah he does & you never met him." Ash said.

"Anyway how does a full 6 on 6 battle sound to you Ash?" Chad asked.

"Very well I accept your challenge." Ash said.

Meanwhile everyone else sat on benches that were nearby to watch the battle between Ash & Chad.

"Okay Golem come forth." Chad said throwing a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of light the Megaton Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Okay Prinplup I choose you!" Ash said, Prinplup ran to the field.

"Golem use Steamroller!" Chad started.

Golem rolled into a ball with a white outline & headed straight towards Prinplup.

"Prinplup use Bubblebeam." Ash ordered.

Prinplup opened its beak & shot multiple blue bubbles at the opponent.

Golem got hit by the bubbles stopping the Steamroller.

"Golem can you keep going?" Chad asked.

Golem got up & nodded.

"Okay use Earthquake." Chad ordered.

Golem lifted one foot off the ground & stomped it creating an earthquake.

"Prinplup jump in the air & use Metal Claw." Ash said.

Prinplup did what Ash told, it jumped in the air & its tips of its wings glowed into a metallic shine & headed straight towards Golem.

Golem got hit by the Metal Claw attack but it was still standing.

When Prinplup landed a blue light surrounded it, it changed its form, when the light stopped, a big blue penguin like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Prinplup evolved into Empoleon." Ash said excitedly taking out his Pokédex.

_Empoleon the Emperor Pokémon, & the evolved form of Prinplup & the final evolved form of Piplup._

_Empoleon is the leader of all Penguin Pokémon & it lives in icy areas in the ocean._

_New moves learned: Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Steel Wing, Drill Peck, Headbutt, Ice Beam, Scald, Hyper Beam, Whirlpool, Mist, Blizzard, Tackle, Flash Cannon, Aqua Jet, Water Pulse, Double Team, Toxic, Protect, Attract, Water Pledge & Work Up._

"Wow Empoleon you learned a lot of new moves.

"Alright Empoleon use Flash Cannon!" Ash commanded.

Empoleon opened its mouth & shot a silver beam from its mouth heading straight towards Golem.

Golem got hit by the Flash Cannon sending it crashing to the ground.

"Golem use Stone Edge." Chad said.'

Golem formed multiple rings that turned into stones & sent them straight towards Empoleon.

"Empoleon use Double Team!" Ash said.

Empoleon formed clones of itself, & then the Stone Edge missed its target only hitting the clones making them all disappear, while leaving only the real one.

"Empoleon use Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted.

Empoleon opened its mouth & out came a giant stream of water heading straight towards Golem.

Golem got hit but it was still standing.

"Golem use Rock Blast!" Chad shouted.

Golem shot multiple rocks from its back straight towards Empoleon.

"Empoleon use Bubblebeam." Ash commanded.

Empoleon opened its mouth & shot multiple bubbles heading straight towards Golem.

Both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

"Golem use Heavy Slam!" Chad shouted.

Golem was surrounded by a white outline & tackled Empoleon sending it to the ground.

"Empoleon can you keep going?" Ash asked.

Empoleon got up & nodded.

"Okay use Water Pledge." Ash said calmly.

Empoleon stomped its foot on the ground & out came geysers heading straight towards Golem.

Golem got hit by the geysers taking a lot of damage from the super effective attack.

Golem was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Golem return." Chad said while recalling Golem back to its Pokéball.

"Okay Granbull lets go." Chad said throwing a Pokémon in the air. In a flash of light the Fairy Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Empoleon return." Ash said to Empoleon, Empoleon ran back to Ash's side to watch the rest of the battle.

"Combusken I choose you!" Ash said, Combusken ran to the field.

A blue light surrounded Combusken, when the light stopped a Giant fire creature appeared on the field.

"Combusken evolved into Blaziken." Cilan said.

Ash scanned Blaziken's moves on his Pokédex.

_Blaziken's moves are Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Sky Uppercut, Slash, Flare Blitz, Blast Burn, Fire Pledge, Fire Spin, Mirror Move, Bulk Up, Focus Blast, Aerial Ace, Overheat, Blaze Kick, Mega Kick, Sunny Day, Brick Break, Fire Punch, Rock Smash, Shadow Claw & SolarBeam._

"Wow you learned a lot of new moves." Ash said excited.

"Okay Granbull use Fire Fang. Chad shouted.

Granbull's fangs turned into fire & headed towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken dodge & use Sky Uppercut!" Ash commanded.

Blaziken dodged the Fire Fang & then its claws turned blue & hit Granbull in the chin.

Granbull was sent to the Ground.

"Granbull get up & use Focus Punch." Chad said.

Granbull got up & then its fist turned blue & ran straight towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken use Fire Pledge." Ash said.

Blaziken stomped its foot on the ground & then came fiery geysers heading towards Granbull.

Granbull was hit by the Fire Pledge & it had burned marks all over it.

"Finish it off with Focus Blast." Ash said.

Blaziken formed a blue ball in its hands & then it sent it towards Granbull.

Granbull got hit by the Focus Blast creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Granbull was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Granbull return." Chad said while recalling Granbull back to its Pokéball.

"Blaziken return." Ash said while Blaziken ran back to the field to watch the rest of the battle.

"Sandslash lets go." Chad said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of light the mouse Pokémon with spikes like a porcupine appeared on the field.

"Marshtomp I choose you." Ash said as Marshtomp ran to the field. After Marshtomp ran to the field, a blue light surrounded it, when the light stopped a big blue mud fish Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Marshtomp evolved into Swampert." Dawn said.

Ash took out his Pokédex to scan Swampert.

_Swampert the Mud Fish Pokémon & the evolved form of Marshtomp, Swampert can sense the hidden Pokémon like radar; it's even a good swimmer in mud & water. New moves learned: Protect Earthquake, Endeavor, Hammer Arm, Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Mud Bomb, Focus Punch, Scald, Muddy Water, Iron Tail & Hyper Beam._

"Wow Swampert you learned new moves too." Ash said impressed.

"Your Pokémon can evolve & learn new moves all they want, but I'm still gonna win." Chad said.

"Sandslash use Fury Swipes." Chad said.

Sandslash moved quickly & was about to attack Swampert.

"Swampert dodge them all!" Ash commanded.

Swampert moved fast as it dodged the Fury Swipes attack.

"Wow Swampert's speed is incredible." Brock said.

"Yeah a fast Pokémon leaves a watery taste." Cilan agreed.

Misty was admiring Ash's Swampert & its power.

"Sandslash use Swift." Chad said.

"Swampert use Water Gun." Ash said.

Swampert launched a powerful stream of water 1st before Sandslash launched Swift; Sandslash got hit by the Water Gun causing a lot of damage.

"Finish it up with Scald." Ash said.

Swampert launched boiling water at its opponent, Sandslash was crying in pain as the water was hot; Sandslash was seen with swirls in its eyes.

Chad recalled Sandslash back to its Pokéball & then he ran off like a coward.

"Hey where are you going, the battle's not over!" Everyone shouted angrily.

"WE'LL CALL THIS A DRAW!" Chad shouted as he ran away from the group dropping some sort of file.

"Come Back Here, Only A Coward Runs Away!" Ash yelled.

"She's gonna kill me if she found out if I ran away from a battle." Chad said.

"Well let's finish this then." Ash said.

"Just let him go Ash." All of Ash's friends said.

"Fine." Ash said looking upset that he didn't finish the battle.

"It's okay Ash, you did great anyway." May said while cheering Ash up.

Meloetta came to cheer Ash up as well & then Piplup's eyes turned into Hearts. After Ash was cheered up Meloetta came to Piplup.

Then Piplup & Meloetta danced around & then came Hollywood lights around Piplup & Meloetta.

"Aw ain't that sweet." The girls said.

"So Let's Celebrate My Victory." Ash said.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed.

As everyone headed to the Pokémon Center, Ash noticed the file & picked it up from the ground, put it in his backpack & caught up with the others.

As they went back to the Pokémon Center, Ash sent Blaziken, Swampert, Empoleon, Reuniclus & Meloetta back to Professor Oak's Lab & got back Charizard, Pidgeot, Gengar, Pupitar & Lucario.

Brock tried to flirt with Nurse Joy but Misty Max & Croagunk attacked him by ears & guts.

"Don't worry there's plenty of fish in the sea." Nurse Joy said.

"Oh yeah, name one." Brock said until he went unconscious.

Everyone thought of something but nothing came out.

"How about Freddie?" Ash said.

Everyone started laughing.

"Freddie Fish the online fish?" A lot of people said as they were also laughing.

"What, I didn't hear anyone come up with anything." Ash said.

As everyone calmed down & stopped laughing everyone headed down to the Cafeteria to eat lunch.

Meanwhile Chad was getting yelled at by a girl with purple hair that went down to her shoulders, she was wearing a blue dress & a white jacket, she was wearing white shoes as well.

"HOW COULD YOU RUN AWAY DURING A BATTLE!?" The girl shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry Katherine." Chad said looking scared & crying in fear like a coward.

"Sorry isn't good enough, now I must deal with you!" Katherine said a lot angrier.

"Come on your happy as a flower." Chad said looking a lot more scared.

"Not when I have failure!" Katherine said looking disappointed.

"I only did this all because you defeated me 3 weeks ago.

_Flashback 3 weeks ago, Kafue Town outskirts._

_As Chad was walking by looking for Pokémon to catch, he saw Katherine looking for a battle._

"_Hello my names Katherine." Katherine said introducing herself._

"_My names Chad & I'm the Orange Ninja!" Chad shouted in excitement._

"_Ha! The Orange Ninja?" Katherine said laughing._

"_I challenge you to a battle." Chad said wanting to change the subject._

"_Fine I accept the Challenge." Katherine said smiling._

"_If I win you do as I say." Katherine said._

"_If I win you become my girlfriend." Chad said._

"_Uh okay." Katherine said not liking him since she had no interest in him._

_As the battle went on Katherine's Gothitelle took down Chad's Golem, Sawsbuck took down Granbull, Darmanitan took down Sandslash, Mandibuzz took down Marowak, Cincinno took down Pinsir & Volcarona took down Heatmor._

"_Looks like I win." Katherine said happily._

"_NOO! How could I lose!?" Chad said looking shocked as he turned white._

"_Well looks like you have to do what I say." Katherine said happily._

"_Please I don't wanna work for you." Chad said looking scared._

"_Too bad now 1__st__ mission." Katherine said._

_Katherine took out a file._

"_There are a lot of things I need you to take care of 1__st__ after you're done this file I'm holding holds your final assignment." Katherine said._

_As Chad was done doing everything Katherine said, after a week, Katherine showed Chad what was in the file._

"_This is a file with things in here, this is a lot of places in here that 12 trainers have travelled, here's a lot of Pokémon they caught, & here's the 12 trainers in this picture that was taken the next morning after the final day of the Kafue Town Battle Tournament, There's Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary Oak, Gavin Ketchum, & Leaf Green. The Pokémon beside them are Pikachu, Meowth, Pichu & Piplup." Katherine said explaining._

"_I want you to battle Ash Ketchum when you meet him & his friends & if you fail I will do something to you that you'll never forget." Katherine said looking serious as she gave him the file & took off leaving Kafue Town heading to Aquos Town._

_Chad just stood there looking shocked._

_Flashback ends._

"Yeah & now you must pay!" Katherine yelled angrily.

Katherine took out 6 Pokéballs & threw them in the air.

"Gothitelle, Sawsbuck, Darmanitan, Mandibuzz, Cincinno & Volcarona get rid of him." Katherine said.

All her Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Gothitelle use Psychic, Sawsbuck use SolarBeam, Darmanitan use Overheat, Mandibuzz use Brave Bird, Cincinno use Hyper Voice & Volcarona use Hurricane." Katherine said smiling anxious to get rid of the one that failed her.

All her Pokémon launched their moves sending him away in the sky.

Katherine recalled her Pokémon back to their Pokéballs & then she started walking.

"I guess I'll deal with Ash myself." Katherine said as she continued walking.

Just a few miles away from Katherine, Vivi Winstrate was done training her Azumarill, Numel & Oddish as she was still looking for Ash & Co.

"Looks like that teenage girl is dealing with Ash, Well I like to see how that goes." Vivi said smiling hiding behind a tree not to be noticed.

"I'll probably see Ash & friends when they arrive in Loraflay Village." Vivi said.

After everyone was done eating lunch Ash & the others all went outside to play.

Ash let Pikachu & Meowth play & also let out Charizard, Pidgeot, Gengar, Pupitar & Lucario.

Misty found a pool & let out Staryu, Golduck, Azurill, Politoed, Corsola & Seadra.

Brock let out Forretress, Marshtomp, Sudowoodo, Croagunk & Chansey.

Tracey let out Venonat, Marill, Scyther, Dodrio & Smeargle.

May let out Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Glaceon & Ampharos.

Max let out Grovyle, Kirlia, Vigoroth, Shuppet, Mightyena & Masquerain.

Dawn let Piplup play & also let out Ambipom, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss & Solosis.

Iris let out Haxorus, Excadrill & Emolga.

Cilan let out Simisage, Crustle & Stunfisk.

Gary let out Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Skarmory, Arcanine & Nidoking.

Gavin let Pichu play & let out Magmar, Crobat, Donphan, Leafeon & Gallade.

Leaf let out Venusaur, Jigglypuff, Magneton, Ninetales, Dusknoir & Dragonite.

As everyone was playing Brock & Cilan were trading recipes, Misty was swimming in the pool with all her Pokémon, Max & Iris were training Grovyle, Kirlia, Excadrill & Emolga, Gary was looking up research on his laptop, May & Dawn were talking about shopping ideas for the future, Gavin was talking privately to Looker on the phone, Leaf decided to help Ash train for his next gym battle.

All the Pokémon were playing around.

While Leaf was about to help Ash train, Katherine appeared.

"Hello Ash long time no see." Katherine said.

"Katherine It's good to see you!" Ash said.

"Iris Cilan look who's here!" Ash called to them

"Oh my gosh Katherine." Iris & Cilan said.

"You guys know her?" Everyone asked.

As Ash Iris & Cilan explained to them, they all made introductions by introducing themselves to her.

"I can't believe her Gothita would want your Scraggy." Leaf said to Ash.

"Yeah & Snivy taught it a lesson." Ash said.

"So what brings you here Katherine?" Ash asked.

"I'm here to compete for Gym Badges." Katherine answered.

"How many do you have?" Ash asked.

"I have 3 badges." Katherine answered.

"Same here." Ash said.

"Say Ash wanna battle?" Katherine asked.

"Sure if this battle isn't gonna be like that last one I was in." Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"His last opponent ran away while half of his team was defeated." Everyone answered.

"Yeah his name was Chad the Orange Ninja." Ash said.

"Hey I know that guy I defeated him 3 weeks ago in Kafue Town." Katherine said.

"You battle Chad in Kafue Town?" Everyone Asked.

"Yeah & he didn't put up a good challenge." Katherine said.

"So let's get the battle started." Katherine said.

"You got it." Ash said.

"Hey Ash mind if I tag with you?" Leaf asked.

"Well-

"That's a great idea." Katherine interrupted.

"I'll battle both of you at once." Katherine said.

"Alright you got a deal, Leaf you can battle with me since you won the Kafue Town Battle Tournament." Ash said.

"Yeah! Thank You Ash for now on I'm gonna call you brother." Leaf said.

Everyone was surprised especially Ash of what Leaf just said.

"Don't call me brother, I'm not your brother, I'm your childhood friend." Ash said smiling while still surprised.

"But people in Pallet Town say we're like brother & sister since we've known each other since childhood." Leaf said with sparkly eyes.

"Hey I went through everything you know." Ash said.

"Like what?" Everyone asked.

As Ash told everyone everything he continued the story.

"Little Did I Know?" Ash said.

"I turned & saw the most horrible sight anyone could ever see, there standing over me with eyes glowing like fiery coal, Was the furer himself, GIOVANNI!" Ash shouted.

(Flashback)

_Ash & Giovanni punched eachother by fist, Ash poked Giovanni in the eyes with 2 fingers & then he tackled him to the ground._

"_TAKE THAT GIOVANNI, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU RED WHITE & BLUE!" Ash shouted as he was giving Giovanni a nuggie on the head & threw him down._

"_STOP, I Surrender!" Giovanni shouted as Ash was giving him a wedgie._

_As Ash was still giving Giovanni a wedgie the song 3 cheers for the man white & blue came on & then came fireworks, then came the American flag, next came a navy ship also the Statue of Liberty & last but not least Cheerleaders._

(Flashback Ends)

"You expect us to believe that you actually fought Giovanni!" Everyone said unbelievable to Ash.

"Well yeah I hired a guy to record my glory." Ash said.

As Ash showed everyone the tape that has Ash fighting Giovanni, He showed them his victory & they were impressed.

"Wow Ash we're impressed WE LOVE YOU!" The whole world shouted.

"Anyway let's battle while everyone else is doing what they want." Ash said changing the subject.

Meanwhile while everyone else is still doing their own things Ash & Leaf stood on one side while Katherine was standing on the other side.

"Okay Gothitelle & Sawsbuck Come out!" Katherine said throwing 2 Pokéballs in the air, In 2 flashes of blue light a humanoid like Pokémon & a deer like Pokémon with leaves on its head appeared on the field.

"Charizard I choose you." Ash said.

"It's time to shine Dusknoir." Leaf said.

Both Pokémon headed towards their trainers as Ash & Leaf called for them.

All the Pokémon on each side looked ready for battle.

"Gothitelle use Psyshock, Sawsbuck use Megahorn." Katherine said with a smile.

Gothitelle formed a colorful ball & threw it at its opponents, Sawsbuck's horns glowed a silvery white & then it charged at its opponents.

"Dodge it!" Ash & Leaf shouted happily.

Both Charizard & Dusknoir dodged both attacks; Charizard flew out of the way, Dusknoir floated out of the way.

"Charizard use Fire Spin." Ash said.

"Dusknoir use Shadow Ball." Leaf said.

Charizard shot a fiery swirly vortex at its opponents.

Dusknoir shot a ghostly ball out of its stomach towards its opponents.

The Shadow Ball went into the Fire Spin.

"Now Shadow Spin." Both Ash & Leaf said.

Both moves hit their opponents, creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Gothitelle & Sawsbuck were still standing.

"I trained my Pokémon to be a lot stronger than they were when we last met Ash." Katherine said smiling as happy as a flower.

"Anyway my Gothitelle isn't demanding anymore since it evolved from Gothita.

"Well that's a relief." Ash said.

"You must've defeated her before." Leaf said.

"I have twice." Ash said.

"Anyway back to the battle." Ash said.

"Gothitelle use Shadow Ball, Sawsbuck use SolarBeam." Katherine said.

Gothitelle formed a black ball from its hands & shot it at its opponents.

Sawsbuck gathered enough sunlight & shot a light yellow beam at its opponents.

"Dusknoir Trick Room please." Leaf said with a sly smile.

Dusknoir's eye glowed red as it created a room that covered the whole entire battle field.

Dusknoir moved fast with Charizard as they both dodged those powerful moves.

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Ash said.

"Dusknoir use Shadow Punch." Leaf said.

Charizard opened its mouth & shot a flamethrower out of its mouth.

Dusknoir punched both Pokémon with its shadowy hands.

Both Pokémon were hit by Flamethrower.

Gothitelle & Sawsbuck struggled to get up but both were looking week.

"Charizard use Dragon Tail." Ash said.

"Dusknoir use Blizzard." Leaf said.

Charizard's tail glowed blue & headed towards its opponents.

Dusknoir shot a blizzard out of its stomach & the blizzard headed towards the opponents.

Charizard hit Gothitelle in the head, while the blizzard hit both opponents leaving them frozen solid.

While the Pokémon were frozen both Pokémon had swirls in their eyes.

"Gothitelle & Sawsbuck return." Katherine said as she recalled both of her Pokémon back to their Pokéballs.

"Charizard you can go play now." Ash said.

"You too Dusknoir." Leaf said.

Both Charizard & Dusknoir went to go play with the other Pokémon.

"Darmanitan & Mandibuzz come out." Katherine said smiling. In 2 flashes of blue light a red squat ape like creature & a vulture like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Lucario I choose you." Ash said.

"It's time to shine Magneton." Leaf said.

Both Pokémon headed towards their trainers as Ash & Leaf called for them.

All the Pokémon on each side looked ready for battle.

"Darmanitan use Hammer Arm & Mandibuzz use Brave Bird." Katherine said.

Darmanitan's arms glowed white & then it jumped into the air about to hit its opponents, Mandibuzz was surrounded in flames that turned into a blue aura & it was about to hit its opponents.

"Dodge it." Ash & Leaf ordered.

Both Magneton & Lucario dodged both of the moves.

"Magneton use Zap Cannon." Leaf said.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere." Ash said.

Both Magneton & Lucario launched Zap Cannon & Aura Sphere at their opponents.

"Now Zap Sphere!" Ash & Leaf shouted happily.

Both Darmanitan & Mandibuzz got hit by both moves creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared both Darmanitan & Mandibuzz were seen with swirls in their eyes.

"You know after this battle I'm probably gonna go watch Twilight." Ash said.

"You watch Twilight!?" All the girls asked.

"You could say that." Ash said.

"I love you brother." Leaf said.

"She still calls me that!" Ash thought out loud.

"I love you too, Sister." Ash said.

"WOO!" Leaf cheered as she startled Ash.

"Are you 2 related?" Katherine asked.

"Well you could say that." Ash said a little nervous with an anime sweat drop & scratching the back of his head.

"Yes we are related." Leaf said happily.

"Leaf your last name is Green & my last name is Ketchum." Ash said.

"But you can call me Leaf Green Ketchum." Leaf said in a lovey dovey way.

"Wait! This is all a dream & I should be waking up right about now!" Ash said happily.

Leaf pinched Ash to prove he's not dreaming.

"OWW!" Ash cried in pain.

"What was that for?" Ash said still in pain.

"You're not dreaming brother." Leaf said happily.

"Oh brother." Ash said in disbelief.

"Actually you don't have a brother." Leaf said.

"At least I'm happy to have you as my brother." Leaf said happily.

"Yeah WOO!" Ash said excitedly as he was starting to like this.

All the girls went aw as Leaf became Ash's sister.

The battle went on as Katherine recalled Darmanitan & Mandibuzz back to their Pokéballs & Magneton & Lucario went back to playing with the other Pokémon.

"Cinccino & Volcarona come out." Katherine said as she threw 2 Pokéballs in the air, In 2 flashes of blue light a chinchilla like Pokémon & a fiery moth like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Pikachu I choose you." Ash said.

"It's time to shine Jigglypuff." Leaf said.

"Jigglypuff?" Ash asked.

"Yeah this is Jigglypuff's 1st battle." Leaf said with a smile.

Pikachu & Jigglypuff ran to the field.

All Pokémon on each side looked ready for battle.

"Cinccino use Rock Blast." Katherine said.

Cinccino shot multiple rocks from its collar sending them to the opponents.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to deflect." Ash said.

Pikachu's tail turned into a metallic shine & then it deflected the Rock Blast back to the opponents.

Both Cinccino & Volcarona took a lot of damage.

"Jigglypuff use Hyper Voice." Leaf said.

Jigglypuff opened its mouth & out came giant sound waves heading towards the opponents.

Both Cinccino & Volcarona got hit by the Hyper Voice causing a lot of damage creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared both Cinccino & Volcarona were seen with swirls in their eyes.

Katherine recalled both Pokémon back to their Pokéballs & ran off crying after she took off her shoes going bare foot & heading off to the distance far away from the group.

Pikachu & Jigglypuff gave each other a high five.

Jigglypuff decided not to sing.

Leaf was ready to spend the day with Ash.

Everyone was ready to hit the road.

A few hours later they trained all their Pokémon.

Meanwhile far away in Team Rocket headquarters, Jessie & James were training their Pokémon.

Jessie was training Arbok, Lickilicky, Wobbuffet, Seviper, Dustox, Yanmega, Cloyster, Gyarados, Charizard (Another 1 Given to Jessie by Delibird), Victreebel (James's 2nd one given to Jessie) Swoobat, Jellicent, Scolipede & Liepard.

James was training Weezing, Gyarados, Victreebel, Arcanine, Cacturne, Chimecho, Mr. Mime, Carnivine, Jumpluff, Aggron (Another 1 Given to James by Delibird), Cofagrigus, Amoongus, Maractus & Darmanitan.

Meanwhile in Pallet Town Professor Oak was training everyone's Pokémon. He sent most of Ash's newest Pokémon (Except Scolipede, Galvantula, Eelektross, Beartic & Mienshao) to Professor Junipers Lab to train.

1st he trained Ash's Ivysaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Crocanaw, Noctowl (Shiny), Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gible, Squirtle, Butterfree (Also its mate), Primeape, Lapras, Gliscor, Sableye, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Unfezant, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Leavanny, Scolipede, Krookodile, Scrafty, Galvantula, Eelektross, Beartic & Mienshao.

Next he trained Gary's Fearow, Nidoqueen, Alakazam, Golem, Dodrio, Kingler, Pinsir, Scizor, Houndoom, Kingdra & Magmortar.

Then he trained Gavin's Flygon, Weavile, Shedinja, Lickilicky, Empoleon, Regirock & Fraxure.

Last he trained Leaf's Blaziken, Fearow, Medicham & Espeon.

Meanwhile in Pewter City All of Brock's family trained Brock's Steelix, Geodude, Crobat & Ludicolo.

Meanwhile in Cerulean City Daisy, Violet & Lily trained Misty's Starmie, Goldeen, Gyarados, Luvdisc, & All her other water type Pokémon.

Meanwhile in Petalburg City Norman & Caroline were training all of May & Max's Pokémon.

1st they trained May's Munchlax, Wartortle, Ledian, Miltank & Altaria.

Last they trained Max's Camerupt, Manectric & Glalie.

Meanwhile in Sandgem Town Professor Rowan was training Dawn's Buneary, Pachirisu, Illumise, Gardevoir, Mawile & Breloom.

Meanwhile in The Village of Dragons the elder & Shannon were training Iris's Lapras, Aggron, Salamence, Archeops, Druddigon, Hydreigon, Dragonite, Altaria, Garchomp & Cryogonal.

Meanwhile in Straiton City Chili & Cress were training Cilan's Basculin, Maractus, Gothorita & Ferrothorn.

In Pallet Town Delia was on the Video Phone with her Best friend Johanna who was talking to Delia on the phone in Twinleaf Town.

"Wow I'm surprised Ash has a sister." Johanna said.

"Yeah Ash & Leaf are twins." Delia said while Mr. Mime was cleaning the house.

While Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Gavin, Leaf & All their Pokémon were still travelling together & then a cat ferret like Pokémon with a red lightning bolt on its chest appeared in front of them, It was a Zangoose.

"Hey look it's a Zangoose." Max said as he pulled out his Pokédex.

_Zangoose the Cat Ferret Pokémon._

_Zangoose live in grassy areas, they use their claws to fight, and their enemy is Seviper._

"I'm gonna catch it." Ash said.

Zangoose looked ready for battle looking strong.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

Pikachu generated enough electricity from its cheeks & then the electricity headed straight towards Zangoose.

Zangoose took the hit but it still looked strong.

Zangoose's tail turned into a metallic shine.

"That's Iron Tail." Ash said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Ash said.

Pikachu's tail turned into a metallic shine & headed towards Zangoose.

Both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

Both Pokémon looked strong.

Zangoose's claws glowed white as it headed straight towards Pikachu.

"That's Crush Claw." Ash said.

"Pikachu use Thunder Wave." Ash said.

Pikachu zapped Zangoose & then Zangoose became paralyzed.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball." Ash said.

Pikachu formed an electric orb from its tail & then Pikachu sent it straight towards Zangoose.

Zangoose took the hit & then it was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright Go Pokéball!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokéball.

The Pokéball got Zangoose putting it inside engulfing it in a red light.

The Pokéball wiggled multiple times until it sparkled confirming its capture.

"Alright I just caught a Zangoose!" Ash said.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

The Pokéball teleported to Professor Oaks Lab.

Everyone including the Pokémon were having a nice day.

Meanwhile in Hoenn Kyle Nikki Madison Melenie Jimmy & Marina were heading towards Petalburg City.

Kyle let Espeon play & let out Typhlosion, Swampert & Beautifly.

Nikki let Jolteon play & let out Staraptor, Torterra, Zigzagoon & Torkoal.

Madison let out Infernape & Hariyama.

Melenie let out Mightyena & Medicham.

Jimmy let out Typhlosion, Beedrill, Donphan & Aerodactyl.

Marina let Misdreavus play & let out Feraligatr & Jigglypuff.

Meanwhile in Littleroot Town Hoenn Walker had just arrived training his Aipom, Ninjask & Zorua.

While his Samurott, Delibird, Magmortar, Camerupt, Hippowdon, Electivire, Cofagrigus, Gyarados, Ursaring, Darmanitan, Amoongus & Aerodactyl were in training in Newbark Town.

Meanwhile Drew & Zoey were training their Pokémon for the next contest & decided to have a full battle.

"Glameow curtain go." Zoey said throwing a Pokémon in the air, in a flash of blue light a gray cat like Pokémon with a swirly tail appeared on the field.

"Roserade go." Drew said as he threw a Pokémon in the air, in a flash of blue light the Bouquet Pokémon appeared on the field.

**(GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE)**

**Drew VS Zoey**

**(Round 1, Ready, Fight)**

"Glameow use Fury Swipes." Zoey said.

Glameow's claws glowed white & then it was about to scratch Roserade.

"Roserade use Magical Leaf." Drew said.

Roserade formed colorful leaves from its petals & then it headed straight towards Glameow.

Glameow slashed the Magical Leaf creating sparkles.

"Glameow use Shadow Claw." Zoey said.

Glameow's claw glowed into a dark crimson claw & then it headed straight towards Roserade.

Roserade took the damage.

"Roserade use Petal Dance." Drew said.

Roserade span around fast creating multiple petals heading straight towards Glameow.

"Glameow use Thunderbolt." Zoey said.

Glameow charged up enough electricity & then the electricity headed straight towards Roserade.

Both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

"Roserade use Sunny Day." Drew said.

Roserade formed a powerful light from its petals & shot it into the sky creating a lot of sunlight.

"Now use Solarbeam." Drew said.

Roserade shot a powerful beam at Glameow.

Glameow took the hit but it was still standing.

"Glameow use Attract." Zoey said.

"Use Attract as well." Drew said.

Both Pokémon winked & then multiple hearts came out heading straight towards each other.

The hearts circled each other & then the hearts went inside both Roserade & Glameow but the Attract did nothing.

"Both of our Pokémon must be girls." Zoey said.

"Yeah they must be." Drew said.

"Roserade use Weather Ball." Drew said.

"Glameow use Fake Out." Zoey said.

As Roserade was about to send a fiery ball at Glameow, Glameow clapped its paws & then created a wave that hit Roserade making it flinch.

"Fake Out is a move that makes the opponent flinch." Zoey said with a smirk on her face.

2 hours later the match ended in a draw.

"Well looks like were both strong." Drew said.

"Yeah we are." Zoey said.

"This should be enough to get my girl back." Drew said.

Zoey slapped Drew in the face.

"Forget May love me." Zoey said angrily.

"I'm your girlfriend now you belong to me." Zoey said angrily.

"Uh okay." Drew said scared.

Meanwhile somewhere in the tundra in Amaro, Trip was training Serperior, Unfezant (Male), Jellicent (Male), Chandelure, Vanilluxe & Conkeldurr.

Then Paul showed up looking for strong Ice Types.

After the introductions of Paul & Trip they both challenged each other to a battle.

"Dusknoir stand by for battle." Paul said throwing a Pokémon in the air, in a flash of blue light a ghost Pokémon with hands & 1 eye like a Cyclops appeared on the field of ice.

"Chandelure lets go." Trip said as Chandelure floated towards its trainer looking ready for battle.

**(GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE)**

**PAUL VS TRIP**

**(ROUND 1, READY, FIGHT)**

"Dusknoir use Shadow Ball." Paul said.

Dusknoir shot a dark ghostly ball from its stomach straight towards the opponent.

"Chandelure use Shadow Ball as well." Trip said.

Chandelure formed a dark ghostly ball & then it shot it straight towards Dusknoir.

Both Shadow Balls Collided Creating A Huge Explosion.

Both Dusknoir & Chandelure got caught in the explosion.

When the smoke cleared both Dusknoir & Chandelure were seen with swirls in their eyes.

Both Paul & Trip recalled their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs.

"Ferrothorn stand by for battle." Paul said as he threw a Pokémon in the air, in a flash of blue light a silver disc like Pokémon with green tentacles appeared on the ice.

"Conkeldurr lets go." Trip said as Conkeldurr ran to the field.

**(ROUND 2, READY, FIGHT)**

"Ferrothorn use Pin Missile." Paul said.

Ferrothorn shot multiple missiles out of its tentacles & then the missiles headed straight towards Conkeldurr.

"Conkeldurr deflect the Pin Missile back to Ferrothorn." Trip ordered.

Conkeldurr deflected the Pin Missile with its stone pillars back to Ferrothorn.

"Ferrothorn use Power Whip to destroy the Pin Missile." Paul said.

Ferrothorn's tentacles glowed dark green & then it destroyed the Pin Missile.

"Conkeldurr use Hammer Arm." Trip ordered.

Conkeldurr's arms glowed white & then it headed straight towards Ferrothorn.

Ferrothorn took a lot of damage from the Hammer Arm but Conkeldurr took a lot of damage as well.

"That was Ferrothorn's ability Iron Barbs." Paul said.

"It's an ability that causes damage to the opponent after it gets hit by a physical attack." Paul explained.

Both Ferrothorn & Conkeldurr looked a lot tired after a long battle so both trainers were about to make one more command.

"Ferrothorn use Explosion." Paul ordered.

"Conkeldurr use Superpower." Trip said.

While both Pokémon were about to attack they both caused damage to each other creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared both Pokémon were seen with swirls in their eyes.

Both Paul & Trip recalled their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs.

"Hydreigon stand by for battle." Paul said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light a 3 headed dragon with 6 wings appeared on the field.

"Vanilluxe lets go." Trip said as Vanilluxe floated towards its trainer.

"Hydreigon use Dragon Pulse." Paul said.

"Vanilluxe use Blizzard." Trip said.

Hydreigon formed a blue ball from its mouth from its main head & shot it straight towards its opponent.

Vanilluxe shot a blizzard from its mouth & then it headed straight towards Hydreigon.

Both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

Both Vanilluxe & Hydreigon were caught in the explosion.

"Hydreigon use Flamethrower." Paul said.

"Vanilluxe use Sheer Cold." Trip said.

Both Pokémon launched their moves.

Both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared both Vanilluxe & Hydreigon were seen with swirls in their eyes.

Both Paul & Trip recalled their Pokémon & congratulated each other for the battle.

Meanwhile back with the group a few hours later after they recalled their Pokémon our hero's reached the Pokémon center, & handed Nurse Joy their Pokémon & ate dinner.

After they ate dinner they all took showers & then they got into their pajamas & then they all got on a bed that fits 12 people in their own bedroom.

While they were enjoying themselves watching TV they all got hungry & decided to go order 1,000,000 pizzas & a whole lot of Chinese food even drinks.

While they made the call it started to rain & pour outside.

While they were gonna watch a movie someone knocked on the door, everyone got up & answered it.

"Yes can we help you?" Everyone asked.

"Did someone order 1,000,000 pizzas & Chinese Food with drinks for Ash Ketchum & Friends?" Jeremiah asked.

"What are you doing Jeremiah?" Everyone asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, who's Jeremiah, because I'm not Jeremiah, I'm just an Italian man named Mario delivering Pizza, Chinese Food & Drinks, Look I even have a mustache." Jeremiah said in an Italian accent.

Everyone yanked the mustache off of Jeremiah's face as he screamed & yelped in pain.

"We'll take everything you're giving us & you're suspended for 2 weeks to go near us." Everyone said.

"Aw come on!" Jeremiah complained.

"4 weeks." Everyone said enjoying this moment.

Jeremiah walked out the door sulking.

After that incident everyone ate & drank also watched a movie, a few hours later they all fell asleep & said goodnight to each other after they cleaned up their mess.

Meanwhile in the next city not far from our heroes a blue Pokémon was travelling the oceans.

"Manaphy." Manaphy said smiling as it was ready to see family the next morning.

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Manaphy returns, the new life awaits for family.**

**Ash & friends are in an aquarium in a city near the bay, meanwhile Manaphy returns from the Sea Temple Samiya. What will happen next, Stay Tuned for Pokémon: League of Ultimate's Prequel & Sequel.**

**Well that's it everyone, just so you know Ash might get a Sableye in the new season in Japan Pokémon Best Wishes 2 DA it was on a movie poster for the 16****th**** movie.**

**Also I'm bringing back all Pokémon that all the main characters had.**

**Anyway I made Leaf Ash's Sister, Anyway if I'm lucky Maybe Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Gavin, Leaf & Vivi will meet Kyle, Nikki, Madison, Melanie, Jimmy & Marina.**

**Also I hope Pikachu, Meowth, Pichu & Piplup will become friends with Jolteon, Espeon, Misdreavus & Teddiursa.**

**I hope Ash wins the Amaro League & May & Dawn both win the Amaro Grand Festival.**

**Also now Ash has all the starters.**

**Anyway here's a list of Pokémon I'm making Ash & friends get for the next chapters.**

**Ash: Beedrill, Seaking, Ambipom, Latias, Zekrom, Golurk, Zoroark, Hydreigon, Metagross, Hitmonchan & Bouffalant.**

**Misty: Vaporeon, Dewott, Frillish, Alomomola, Swanna, Carracosta, Panpour, Slowking, Octillery, Togekiss & Empoleon.**

**Brock: Vulpix, Rhyperior, Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Rampardos, Relicanth, Bastiodon, Flareon & Magnezone.**

**Tracey: Pidgeot, Farfetch'd, Jolteon & Sunflora.**

**May: Manaphy, Spoink, Misdreavus, Granbull, Skiploom, Oshawott, Braviary, Drilbur, Deerling, Leavanny, Lampent & Trubbish.**

**Max: Jirachi, Deoxys, Poliwrath, Breloom & Claydol.**

**Dawn: Stoutland, Cubchoo, Cincinno, Whimsicott, Emolga, Kadabra, Gorbyss, Spinda, Plusle & Minun.**

**Iris: Charmander, Gyarados, Kingdra, Sceptile, Vibrava & Tyranitar.**

**Cilan: Tropius, Swalot, Dewgong, Linoone, Hariyama, Exploud & Chatot.**

**Well see you guys soon in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon League of Ultimate's Prequel & Sequel.**

**Hey everybody It's me SpecialGuy9000**

**This is a note, I'm not discontinuing the story but I'm making a Pokémon League of Ultimate's Prequel & Sequel Version 2 soon during the summer staring maybe in June or July.**

**It will be more exciting than the original PLOU Prequel & Sequel, Also I'm hoping Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Leaf & Vivi also Pikachu & Piplup + All their Pokémon & things will be saved by Gavin & Walker + Pichu, Aipom, Zorua & All their Pokémon from an evil clown with bad jokes named Chester who was hired by the evil Crystalline, an evil executive of Team Rocket.**

**The one thing to take the last laugh from a clown is a ghost.**

**Here's a long sneak preview of what I think what will happen in PLOU Chapter 54 by PichuAuraGuardian18.**

"IT'S Battle Time!" Walker shouted angrily.

Gavin went to open the cage while Walker & Chester are about to battle.

"Okay Zorua lets go." Walker said.

Zorua hopped off of Walkers Shoulder & looked ready for battle.

"Mime Jr. Let's go." Chester said.

"Zorua use Shadow Ball." Walker said.

Zorua fired a shadowy black ball from its mouth & the Shadow Ball headed straight towards Mime Jr.

Mime Jr. got hit by the Shadow Ball creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Mime Jr. was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Chester shouted.

"I LOST, & I FAILED!" Chester shouted.

While Chester was still shouting Gavin saved everyone & got their things, Pichu & Aipom hit a teleport button & a self-destruct button which Teleported everyone but Chester out of his lair, 2 minutes later his lair exploded & Chester got killed.

Everyone teleported 9 miles close to Elza City, Gavin & Walker carried everyone while Meowth, Pichu, Aipom, & Zorua carried Pikachu & Piplup to the Pokémon Center.

"Wow all your friends are heavy." Walker said carrying everyone with Gavin.

"Hey at least I've worked out during my adventures with them." Gavin said.

"I've could've worked out too If it weren't for my time in Lilycove City with Kyle J Chang." Walker said.

"OH NO, Me & My friends thought we wouldn't be hearing his name for a while." Gavin said.

While Gavin & Walker were talking a pickup truck came & stopped near Gavin & Walker.

"Hey their folks need a lift?" the driver said.

"Yes we do." Gavin & Walker said in unison.

Gavin, Walker, Meowth, Pichu, Aipom & Zorua put Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Leaf & Vivi in the back while they were still asleep thanks to Chester the Clown.

Gavin, Walker, Meowth, Pichu, Aipom & Zorua got in the truck smiling & put on their seat belts & both Gavin & Walker put on their Sunglasses, then the driver started driving while smiling to Elza City just 2 hours before noon.

While the driver was driving he decided to turn on the radio.

Everyone in the truck started jamming.

While everyone was jamming they were soon about to reach their destination in 2 hours.

The ride is long but they were enjoying it.

Everyone was still asleep there had to be a way to wake them all up but there was a way to wake everybody up.

**(Get Ready For the Next Battle)**

"WAHH" Everyone woke up startled.

"Whoa who's that, we were just resting our eyes, arms & legs." Everyone said.

"Ugh why is the roof spinning?" Everyone asked.

Everyone started to notice that the roof wasn't spinning; they were in a pickup truck while laying down on each other, somehow while they were moving May & Dawn were kissing Ash on the lips. Dawn knew that Ash was a good kisser & makes a better Gavin while Gavin wasn't around but hey May didn't mind.

Everyone else started kissing each other; little did they know that Gavin is in the truck.

In the truck everyone was still jamming in the car & it was 10:15 AM.

Meanwhile in the Hoenn Region Kyle, Nikki, Madison, Melanie, Jimmy & Marina were in Slateport City for the Grand Festival.

Kyle J Chang was training for the Hoenn League while Nikki Avalon was training for the Grand Festival.

"Typlosion use Flamethrower." Kyle said.

Typhlosion shot a Flamethrower from its mouth straight towards a bull's-eye.

"Espeon use Psybeam." Kyle said.

Espeon shot a colorful beam from its gem & combined with the Flamethrower.

"Swampert use Hydro Pump." Kyle said.

Swampert opened its mouth & shot a powerful stream of water combining the Flamethrower & Psybeam.

"Beautifly use Silver Wind." Kyle said.

Beautifly flapped its wings & shot waves that were the color silver & combined with the Flamethrower Psybeam & Hydro Pump.

"Tropius use SolarBeam." Kyle said.

Tropius shot a yellow beam of solar energy from its mouth & combined with the Flamethrower Psybeam Hydro Pump & Silver Wind.

All the moves combined hitting the Bulls-eye.

Nikki Avalon decided to do training for the Grand Festival.

"Jolteon use Thunder." Nikki said.

Jolteon shot a powerful amount of electricity near the things she put up for training.

"Staraptor use Aerial Ace." Nikki said.

Staraptor was surrounded by white streaks that headed towards the things Nikki put up for training.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm." Nikki said.

Torterra summoned a giant amount of green razor sharp leaves that turned into a powerful storm & headed straight towards the things.

"Zigzagoon use Thunderbolt." Nikki said.

Zigzagoon gathered enough electricity & shot it out of its fur.

"Torkoal use Flamethrower." Nikki said.

Torkoal shot a Flamethrower from its mouth combining the other attacks.

"Dusclops use Shadow Ball." Nikki said.

Dusclops formed a black ball from its hands & shot it combining the other moves.

All the moves combined destroying the things Nikki put up for training.

Madison & Melanie let out Infernape, Hariyama, Mightyena & Medicham to play.

Jimmy & Marina let out Typhlosion, Beedrill, Donphan, Aerodactyl, Treecko, Feraligatr, Jigglypuff, Misdreavus & Teddiursa to play.

"Wow Kyle your Pokémon are looking good." Nikki said with a smile.

"Thanks Nikki I'm sure you'll win the Hoenn Grand Festival & then it's off to Ever Grande City." Kyle said with a smile.

"Both of us winning 8 badges & me winning 5 ribbons was a piece of cake." Nikki said.

"Trainers & Coordinators are tough so we got to be careful so we don't lose." Kyle said.

"You do know that me might face each other in the Hoenn League when we competing." Nikki said.

"I know that but I won't go easy on you." Kyle said.

"Neither will I when we get there & face each other." Nikki said.

Meanwhile back in New Bark Town Johto Kyle's Dragonite, Lapras, Ampharos & Umbreon were playing.

Meanwhile in Valor Lakefront Nikki's Dewgong was swimming in Lake Valor.

Back with Ash & Friends they were about to call Gavin to see if he's okay.

They dialed his number.

In the truck Gavin's phone rang & Gavin answered his phone.

"Hello." Gavin answered.

"Hey Gavin are you okay?" Everyone asked.

"Yes I'm okay." Gavin answered.

"It's my friends, they're awake." Gavin whispered.

"We can hear you man, who are you talking to?" Everyone asked.

"Uh the driver & a few Pokémon as well." Gavin answered.

"Also me as well the Number 1 trainer." Walker said.

"Walker what are you doing?" Everyone asked once again.

"Enjoying a truck ride to Elza City since The Clown's dead." Walker said.

"Yeah he's right, Pichu & Aipom blew up the lair & killed the clown." Gavin said.

"We're impressed." Everyone in the back said.

Everyone in the back were enjoying the ride.

"Say this is nice to enjoy a ride on a vehicle to take a rest on walking." Ash said.

"Yeah it's great." The girls said smiling agreeing.

"Yeah we got the sky, the sun, oh I see a lion." Brock said.

"No you don't." Everyone in the back said in unison.

"Okay you got me but hey it's sort of funny." Brock said.

"Dude Lions are on top of the food chain." Everyone said.

After the ride everyone got off the truck & arrived in Elza City & then the driver left.

Everyone reached a Pokémon Center to eat lunch & handed Nurse Joy all their Pokémon.

Ash gave Nurse Joy his Pikachu, Meowth, Charizard, Pidgeot, Gengar, Pupitar & Lucario.

Misty gave Nurse Joy her Golduck, Staryu, Azurill, Seadra, Politoed & Corsola.

Brock gave Nurse Joy his Forretress, Marshtomp, Sudowoodo, Croagunk & Chansey.

Tracey gave Nurse Joy his Venonat, Marill, Scyther, Dodrio & Smeargle.

May gave Nurse Joy her Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Glaceon & Ampharos.

Max gave Nurse Joy his Grovyle, Kirlia, Vigoroth, Shuppet, Mightyena & Masquerain.

Dawn gave Nurse Joy her Piplup, Ambipom, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss & Solosis.

Iris gave Nurse Joy her Haxorus, Excadrill & Emolga.

Cilan gave Nurse Joy his Simisage, Crustle & Stunfisk.

Gary gave Nurse Joy his Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Skarmory, Arcanine & Nidoking.

Gavin gave Nurse Joy his Pichu, Magmar, Crobat, Donphan, Leafeon & Gallade.

Leaf gave Nurse Joy her Venusaur, Jigglypuff, Magneton, Ninetales, Dusknoir & Dragonite.

Vivi gave Nurse Joy her Azumarill, Numel & Oddish.

Walker gave Nurse Joy his Aipom, Zorua, Darmanitan, Aerodactyl, Cofagrigus & Gyarados.

After giving Nurse Joy all their Pokémon to recover Ash & all his friends went to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

While everyone was eating lunch Ash & the others started asking Walker questions.

"So Walker what brings you here?" Everyone but Gavin asked.

"I'm here to see my good pals here." Walker said.

"From what Gavin told us you stopped that evil clown with bad jokes." Ash & Dawn said.

"That's correct as well." Walker said.

"So what have you been doing since we last saw you in Orange's backpack?" Everyone but Gavin asked.

"I've been in Hoenn visiting Kyle J Chang & friends in Lilycove City, I was even in a play called Cinderella, plus I've saw Cynthia there, I've also battled Kyle in a 3 on 3 battle, but I lost without defeating a single Pokémon." Walker said.

"I thought we didn't want to hear the name Kyle J Chang for a while." Everyone but Gavin said.

"I told him that." Gavin said.

"That's everything I went through that time." Walker said.

Then Everyone's phones started to ring & then they all answered it.

"Hello." Everyone said.

"Hello this is Kyle Nikki Madison Melanie Jimmy & Marina, Were calling to tell you Walker's been to jail in Lilycove City for starting a fight." Everyone said.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Walker shouted.

"Yeah you did, I was in jail with you too all because of you." Jimmy said.

"DIDN'T!" Walker shouted getting angry.

"Yes you did." Nikki Madison Melanie & Marina said giggling.

"DID NOT!" Walker argued.

"Uh Did Walker go to jail or did he not?" Ash Misty Brock Tracey May Max Dawn Iris Cilan Gary Gavin Leaf & Vivi asked also on the phone.

"I told you guys & I told them I didn't." Walker said getting pissed.

"Guys were telling the truth, he actually did." Kyle Nikki Madison Melanie Jimmy & Marina said on the phone.

"OKAY whatever the fact is I don't wanna talk about it & I know nothing about going shopping with girls the next morning." Walker said wanting to end the conversation.

"Yes you do." Kyle & friends said.

"Okay enough just zip it!" Walker said getting annoyed.

"I'm gonna get through with something's or my name isn't Rocky Bob." Walker said proudly.

"But your name isn't Rocky Bob!" Ash Misty Brock Tracey May Max Dawn Iris Cilan Gary Gavin Leaf Vivi Kyle Nikki Madison Melanie Jimmy & Marina all said happily in unison making fun of Walker.

"Oh man what did I ever do to deserve this?" Walker asked.

"How about all the times you annoyed us." Everyone said.

"Hey don't threat me; I'm a cop you know." Walker said pulling out his badge.

Everyone started laughing.

Ash & the others all took a look at Walker's badge.

"This isn't a badge; this is a metal that says top agent of the International Police." Everyone but Gavin said.

"I found that in the trash & cleaned it." Walker said.

"But it says it's dedicated to Walker." Everyone but Gavin said.

"That could be anybody but it doesn't mean it's mine." Walker said.

"Besides me & Gavin my pal who's not a secret agent of the International Police are good pals because were not secret agents." Walker said trying to hide his & Gavin's identity.

"Okay." Ash & friends said sarcastically.

"All we got to do is relax & not panic about anything." Everyone but Walker said.

"Oh Alright I'll relax & don't panic man & I Challenge you to a 3 on 3 Pokémon battle Ash Ketchum since I was disappointed that I never got to battle you in the Kafue Town Battle Tournament." Walker said.

"Alright I accept the challenge." Ash said confidently.

After everyone was done eating lunch & hung up the phone after saying bye to Kyle & Friends, they all got their Pokémon & headed outside to play.

Ash let Pikachu & Meowth play & let out Charizard, Pidgeot, Gengar, Pupitar & Lucario.

Misty let out Golduck, Staryu, Azurill, Seadra, Politoed & Corsola.

Brock let out Foretress, Marshtomp, Sudowoodo, Croagunk & Chansey.

Tracey let out Venonat, Marill, Scyther, Dodrio & Smeargle.

May let out Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Glaceon & Ampharos.

Max let out Grovyle, Kirlia, Vigoroth, Shuppet, Mightyena & Masquerain.

Dawn let Piplup play & let out Ambipom, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss & Solosis.

Iris let out Haxorus, Excadrill & Emolga.

Cilan let out Simisage, Crustle & Stunfisk.

Gary let out Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Skarmory, Arcanine & Nidoking.

Gavin let Pichu play & let out Magmar, Crobat, Donphan, Leafeon & Gallade.

Leaf let out Venusaur, Jigglypuff, Magneton, Ninetales, Dusknoir & Dragonite.

Vivi let out Azumarill, Numel & Oddish.

Walker let Aipom & Zorua play & let out Darmanitan, Aerodactyl, Cofagrigus & Gyarados.

Brock & Cilan were trading food recipes, Misty was swimming with all her Pokémon in the pool, Tracey was making sketches, Gary was doing research on his laptop, Max & Iris were having practice battles, Leaf & Vivi started playing with their Pokémon, May & Dawn were training for their next contest, Gavin started meditating with his Pokémon, All the other Pokémon started playing around while Ash & Walker were gonna do training by Pokémon Battle in the Pokémon Centers Battlefield.

"Get ready Ash because here I come." Walker said.

"Oh I'm ready to take you down!" Ash shouted.

"Let's Do This Darmanitan!" Walker shouted.

Darmanintan ran to the battlefield.

"Alright Pupitar I choose you." Ash said.

Pupitar hopped to the battlefield.

"Pupitar use Rock Slide." Ash said.

Pupitar hopped in the air & rocks fell from the sky heading towards Darmanitan.

Darmanitan got hit but Walker looked confident.

"Darmanitan use Hammer Arm." Walker said happily.

Darmanitan's arms glowed white & then it headed straight towards Pupitar.

"Pupitar dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Pupitar bounced out of the way from being hit by Hammer Arm.

"Pupitar use Sandstorm." Ash said.

Pupitar was glowing colorful & then it hit the ground causing a sandstorm hitting Darmanitan.

"Darmanitan use Flamethrower." Walker said.

Darmanitan opened its mouth & then shot a Flamethrower at Pupitar.

"Pupitar intercept with Stone Edge." Ash said.

Pupitar was surrounded by rings that turned into multiple stones & then Pupitar launched them at Darmanitan.

Both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

Everyone else was doing what they want even watching the battle.

"Wow Ash is really good." May said happily.

"Yeah I hope Ash can win this." Dawn agreed happily.

"Let's find out." Gavin said.

"What do you mean?" Meowth asked.

"Walker is really good since he has high leveled Pokémon." Gavin explained.

"Come on Gavin, I've beaten him & you beaten him, so I'm sure Ash can beat him too." Leaf said with a smile.

"I've known Ash for a long time since I'm his 1st travelling companion." Misty said with a smile still swimming with her Pokémon.

"Yeah I've might've called Ash a little kid back when I was travelling with him throughout Unova & the Decolora Islands but he deserves a break." Iris said with a smile.

"You mean like you thought his Charizard was a dragon type?" Cilan asked.

"That was a big misunderstanding since I didn't know his Charizard is actually a Fire/Flying type." Iris said.

"Charizard has always been a Fire/Flying type, it's also Ash's 1st Fire type Pokémon from Charmander." Brock said.

"I know, I know, He told me the story, He saved it from the rain when it was a Charmander, he said it was abandoned from its trainer, it gained experience even trust & friendship, also it won him a few Kanto Gym Badges." Iris said.

"Plus When it evolved into Charmeleon it wouldn't do what he said, Also when it evolved into Charizard it still wouldn't do what he said until the Orange Islands, he left it at the Charcific Valley, it was even their for the Johto gyms, Johto League esp. the Kanto Battle Frontier, Ash also got Charizard back during in a Kanto Festival while sending Unfezant to Professor Oaks." Both Iris & Cilan said.

"Wow, he actually did tell you the story." Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, May & Max all said in unison.

"That's a nice story to hear." Dawn, Gavin, Leaf & Vivi all said in unison.

"Wow you went through all that?" Walker asked.

"Yes I did." Ash said proudly.

"Well back to the battle." Walker said.

"Darmanitan use Flame Charge." Walker said.

Darmanitan stomped on the ground with both feet as fast until it was surrounded by flames & then it went straight towards Pupitar.

"Pupitar use Dig." Ash said.

Pupitar span around & dug underground.

Darmanitan stopped & looked around for Pupitar.

A few seconds later Pupitar appeared from behind.

"Now use Stone Edge!" Ash commanded.

Pupitar was surrounded by rings that turned into multiple stones & then it launched them at Darmanitan.

Darmanitan was hit from behind causing a lot of damage.

Darmanitan was still standing looking a lot angry.

"Darmanitan it's time to release your full power use Superpower!" Walker shouted.

Darmanitan flexed its muscles & then lifted a giant rock from the ground & threw it towards Pupitar.

"Pupitar use Earthquake." Ash said.

Pupitar jumped up & landed creating an earthquake which shook Darmanitan loosing balance & then Pupitar dodged the Superpower leaving it okay.

When the Earthquake ceased Darmanitan still had power.

Pupitar was surrounded by a bright blue light surrounded it.

"Pupitar is evolving!" Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Gavin, Leaf, Vivi & Walker all said in unison.

Pikachu, Meowth, Pichu & Piplup esp. Aipom & Zorua looked all impressed.

Pupitar was changing form while everyone was watching.

When the light stopped a green monster like Pokémon with a large tail appeared on the field.

"Wow Pupitar evolved into Tyranitar!" Ash said happily.

Ash took out his Pokédex.

"_Tyranitar the Armor Pokémon, & the evolved form of Pupitar, Tyranitar can protect its territory from trespassers, It can even destroy a mountain when it's angry._

"Alright Tyranitar lets finish this use Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted happily.

Tyranitar opened its mouth & shot a pink pale beam heading straight towards Darmanitan.

Darmanitan got hit which created a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Darmanitan was seen with swirls in its eyes.

A few seconds later, Darmanitan got up after being defeated & walked over to the others.

"Aerodactyl Let's do this." Walker said as Aerodactyl flew towards the battlefield.

"Tyranitar go play with the others." Ash said.

Tyranitar walked towards the others to play.

"Lucario I choose you!" Ash shouted as Lucario ran towards the battlefield.

"Aerodactyl use Rock Slide." Walker said.

Aerodactyl flew in the sky & then a bunch of rocks fell from the sky.

"Lucario use Detect!" Ash said.

Lucario closed its eyes & dodged all the falling rocks.

But somehow all the rocks were heading towards everyone, no one noticed but Ash did.

"GUYS LOOK OUT, A BUNCH OF FALLING ROCKS ARE HEADING TOWARDS YA!" Ash shouted to his Friends & Pokémon.

While everyone looked they all ran & screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed while they ran.

**We interrupt this program to get everything organized & cleaned up also Ash & friends need a medic & so do their Pokémon thanks to that last move Aerodactyl just used all because of Walker. So we decided to pass time while we get things organized.**

**Time to Get Ice Cream.**

**(Lunar Taste Lyrics)**

**Phineas: Mmmmm… This Is the Best Ice Cream I ever had**

**(Music Playing)**

**Dan: Oh that's Right! Houston, we've got a situation**

**Olivia: Better stand by the phone!**

**Dan: It's a brand new lunar taste sensation**

**Olivia: Served on a waffle cone! We got chocolate, vanilla **

**Dan: But we don't have Rocky Road!**

**Olivia: It's not that we don't like it!**

**Dan: We left the marshmallows at home, I blame Baljeet!**

Baljeet :Hey! What do you mean you blame Baljeet?

**Dan: Well, it was clearly your responsibility**

Baljeet: Where are you getting your information from, disembodied reggae space voice?

**Dan: Hey I have a name you know**

Baljeet: Oh yeah? What is it?

**Dan: Well, it's disembodied reggae space voice but that's just a coincidence you didn't know that**

Baljeet: Oh look who's sensitive! Besides, Buford could've bought the marshmallows.

Buford: Hey, leave me out of this!

Phineas: Guys, guys we have a limited time here! Baljeet could you please stop arguing with the soundtrack?

Baljeet: He started it.

*Credits version*

Phineas: Mmmmm, this is the best ice cream I've ever had

Dan: Oh, that's right! Houston we've got a situation

Olivia: Better stand by the phone!

Dan: It's a brand new lunar taste sensation

Olivia: Served on a waffle cone! We got chocolate, vanilla

Dan: But we don't have Rocky Road!

Olivia: It's not that we don't like it!

Dan: We left the marshmallows at home I blame Baljeet!

Baljeet: Hey! I thought we discussed this earlier!?

Dan: It's in the lyrics, man

**(Song Ends)**

**Back To Story**

The battle got cancelled & everyone got hurt by the falling rocks that fell from the sky.

We see our heroes & Walker in the infirmary & all their Pokémon being recovered by Nurse Joy.

Everyone was mad at Walker for getting them in this mess.

"YOU GOT NERVE GETTING US IN THIS MESS!" Everyone shouted.

"Hey come on guys it wasn't my fault." Walker said.

"OH REALLY, LOOK WHERE WE ARE!" Everyone shouted angrily.

"COME ON I'M WITH YOU, I'M WITH YOU!" Walker shouted a lot scared.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL US!?" Everyone yelled angrily.

"NO ONE GONNA KILL YOU, I HATE ALL VILLIANOUS TEAMS, I HATE EM TOO, I HATE THEM, THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING, besides this isn't your fault let me go get you some pants." Walker said.

"How are you gonna get us pants if you're here with us too!" Everyone yelled a lot mad.

Walker was saved when his phone rang.

Walker's arms were still okay so he answered the phone.

"Hey man how's it going." Walker said.

"Dude its Looker where are you?" Looker asked.

"Defiantly not in a hospital being healed." Walker lied.

"You haven't been getting everyone hurt, have you?" Looker asked.

"Uh no, Uh I mean if I did we would be in a hospital, plus I'm gonna order a whole load of food & drinks for me, my Pokémon & All my friends with me & esp. their Pokémon, plus I might buy crème filled, Want some , IT'S RASPBERRY! Walker said happily.

"Is this your way of talking to the international police?" Everyone asked.

"How do you know this is the international police, it could be anyone on the phone." Walker said sweat dropping.

"Dude your phone's on speaker, plus before you answered it, it has Caller ID." Everyone said.

"Ah come on man don't be that way." Walker said.

"Anyway man I like to order honey glazed donuts." Walker said happily.

"Walker you said you're allergic to honey glazed donuts." Gavin said.

"I am allergic yes." Walker said.

"Then why did you order honey glaze donuts?" Gavin asked.

"It's for you guys." Walker said proudly.

"You're allergic to honey glazed donuts!? Everyone but Gavin asked Walker.

"It gives me hives man." Walker said.

Everyone all fell anime style on their own beds.

**(3 Days Later)**

The next morning came; everyone left the Pokémon Center & all decided to spend the day together.

Everyone was feeling better & okay & they were ready to go for Ash's gym battle.

"That was a nice time in their & it was nice of Nurse Joy to train all our Pokémon." Ash said.

"Yeah it was." The girls agreed.

"At least I know not to make a mistake like that again." Walker said.

"Thank god." Everyone but Walker said.

"Come on guys give me a break." Walker said.

"We'll give you a break when you stop annoying us." Everyone said.

"Guys it wasn't my fault that we got in this mess." Walker said.

"You'll regret this 1 day but you're off the hook for now." Everyone said in unison.

"Watch & see that I'm the #1 trainer." Walker said proudly.

"Ha the #1 trainer? Don't make me laugh!" A voice said.

The group all turned to see a little boy with 2 older girls with him. The little boy has brown eyes with black hair; he has on a blue shirt with blue shorts & a white vest with white socks & shoes.

The 1st girl has blond hair with green eyes; she has on a pink shirt with red shorts a violet headband, lavender colored socks & black sandals.

The 2nd girl has pink hair with blue eyes; she was wearing a purple shirt with black shorts, black nylon stockings & pink sandals.

"Who are you?" Walker asked.

"I'm Marty." The little boy said.

"We're his companions." The 2 teenage girls said.

"I'm Julia." The 1st girl said.

"I'm Haley." The 2nd girl said.

"My names Ash & this is my partner Pikachu & these are my friends Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Leaf, Vivi & My cousin Gavin also Meowth." Ash said.

"Hey!" Everyone said.

"Hey you forgot about me!" Walker said unhappy.

"Walker you're not even on the team." Everyone said.

"Fine I'll introduce myself my names Walker." Walker said still unhappy.

"Someone has an attitude problem." Marty said.

"That's it I challenge you to a battle with no referee." Walker said.

"So be it." Marty said.

A few minutes later Walker & Marty were about to have a battle.

"I'm out of here this will get a lot ugly." Ash said as he recalled the last battle he had with Walker.

Pikachu, Meowth, Gavin, Pichu, Misty, May, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Leaf & Vivi decided to join Ash as well.

The boys all decided to stay & so did Julia & Haley.

"Hey where are you guys going, you can't leave me hanging!" Walker shouted dramatically.

"We're getting away from this battle besides we don't want to end up in the hospital for a few days again!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah & Ash & Gavin also promised us that they would spend the day with us together alone!" The girls shouted.

Ash, Gavin, the girls & Pokémon all left.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle." Walker said.

"That's fine." Marty said.

"Let's do this Darmanitan!" Walker shouted as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light the red squat ape like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Alright Druddigon show them how strong you are." Marty said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light a dragon like Pokémon with its body mainly blue with a red head & blue thistle leaf like wings appeared on the field.

Brock, Tracey, Max, Cilan & Gary all watched from the sidelines while Julia & Haley all rested inside a cabin & took off their socks & sandals going barefoot & then they all decided to make lunch for their young boyfriend.

"Alright Darmanitan use Flamethrower." Walker said.

Darmanitan opened its mouth & shot a Flamethrower at Druddigon.

Marty remained calm & was about to give Druddigon a command.

"Druddigon intercept." Marty said.

Druddigon took the hit but it was still standing like no damage was caused.

"What no way!" Walker said not believing it.

Of course he knew that fire type moves don't work on dragon types but this Druddigon looked a lot high leveled.

Meanwhile in Elza City Ash, Gavin, the Pokémon & the Girls were all gonna spend the day together.

"Hey guys lets go into sports arenas 1st!" Ash said.

"Good Idea." Everyone agreed.

They all arrived & they all played tennis, soccer, baseball, football & basketball.

They all had fun playing sports, and then they all went to the park.

They all went on the slide & played on the swings.

Next they all went to a movie theater.

Back with The boys Walker was losing his cool after Darmanitan was being hit by Druddigon, Druddigon did take a lot of hits but it still looks strong even after being hit by Flamethrower, Superpower, Taunt, Hammer Arm, Fire Blast, Overheat, Flame Charge, Incinerate, Fire Punch, Flare Blitz even Rollout.

Druddigon hit Darmanitan with Dragon Tail, Rock Climb, Superpower, Outrage, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Flash Cannon, Double Team even Focus Blast.

"Darmanitan hang in there!" Walker shouted as he was about to lose his 1st Pokémon choice.

Darmanitan was struggling to get up & it got up looking a lot tired.

"Darmanitan use Gyro Ball!" Walker shouted.

Darmanitan span around in a circle with a white ring in the middle heading straight towards Druddigon.

"Druddigon stop it with Draco Meteor." Marty said.

Druddigon shot an orange orb in the air & then multiple meteors came out about to hit the ground, while Darmanitan was about to hit Druddigon, it got hit by Draco Meteor creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Darmanitan was seen with swirls in its eyes.

Walker recalled Darmanitan back to its Pokéball & took out another as he saw that Druddigon looked tired.

"Let's do this Aerodactyl!" Walker shouted as he threw a Pokémon in the air, in a flash of blue light the pterodactyl like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Druddigon use Flash Cannon." Marty said.

"Aerodactyl dodge it." Walker said.

Aerodactyl dodged the Flash Cannon.

"Now use Sky Drop." Walker said.

Aerodactyl grabbed Druddigon & flew in the air; Aerodactyl dropped Druddigon while it was still in the air.

Druddigon hit the ground creating a giant cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared Druddigon was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Druddigon return." Marty said with a smile.

"You were just awesome well done." Marty said as he put its Pokéball away & took out another.

"Alright Hitmonchan show them how strong you are." Marty said as he threw a Pokémon in the air, in a flash of blue light the Piston Punching Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Hitmonchan use Ice Punch." Marty said.

Hitmonchan held up its fist & ice was surrounding it & then Hitmonchan was heading straight towards Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl use Rock Slide to stop it in its tracks." Walker said.

Aerodactyl summoned a bunch of falling rocks that fell from the sky.

The rocks landed in front of Hitmonchan.

Meanwhile when the movie was over Ash & friends were heading to the Ferris wheel.

They all got on & they were admiring the sights & they saw an explosion.

"Wow looks like Walker is battling it out." Ash said watching the battle that was far away from them & the Pokémon Center.

"Yeah but we have each other." The girls said.

"It's great to be here alone." Gavin said a lot happy with no stress.

All the Pokémon nodded in agreement.

As they got off the Ferris wheel, they saw the Pokémon Musical; after they were done they all went to a fashion show.

The whole place was filled with a lot of teenage girls that were screaming with joy, there were also a whole lot of people as well.

After the fashion show they all went to get Ice Cream.

As they got Ice Cream they all enjoyed it.

A few minutes later after they were done they all went to a beautiful villa that was owned by 2 women.

As they got in they all decided to stay here for the day.

The girls all took off their shoes & socks going barefoot & Ash & Gavin took off their shoes.

They all went to get a massage & to relax & listen to love music.

Back with the group Walker had just lost the battle, Druddigon took down Walker's Darmanitan; Aerodactyl was able to beat Druddigon & Hitmonchan but lost to a Samurott, Aipom lost to Samurott as well which gave Marty victory.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST!" Walker shouted as he fell to the ground.

Marty went back to the cabin where his female companions are.

After that battle the boys went into a restaurant to eat.

Walker ordered many milkshakes as the waiter kept bringing them.

"Dude don't you think you had enough?" The waiter asked.

"Keep them coming." Walker said depressed.

"He lost a battle to a little boy that's why he's depressed & asking for more milkshakes." The boys said.

Meanwhile back with Ash, Gavin, the girls & Pokémon, they were all seen eating lunch, after that they all went into the Pokémon center for the day wanting to be alone happily.

"This is nice." The girls said in a sweeter tone that sounded like a flirty tone of voice.

The Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Well this has been a nice day." Ash & Gavin said in a smoother voice.

"Oh we love you boys." The girls said in a lovely voice with their eyes half closed smiling.

They all kissed each other as they spent a romantic day together.

They all got into their pajamas & locked the door, shut the windows, blinds & curtains, got on their beds in the middle of the day in their room, loved on each other all day.

**Well that's it everybody, I'll work on PLOU Prequel & Sequel Version 2 soon. I wanted to write a romantic scene in the story, besides I find Ash & Gavin more attractive to hang out with the girls secretly loving on each other.**

**Just so you know I hope Chapter 54 of Pokémon: League of Ultimate's by PichuAuraGuardian18 will be up soon as possible.**

**Also Lunar Taste Sensation is my favorite Phineas & Ferb song so I added everything in there.**

**I hope there will also be a reunion with Ash & all his travelling companions soon after Ash gets back from the Decolora Islands in Pokémon BW Adventures In Unova.**

**Since Clair was in the opening of Pokémon Best Wishes Season 2 DA & Also Ash & All his travelling companions even his mother & Iris & Cilan's family were in the ending especially Professor Oak all the Pokémon, even Gary & Paul also the Unova Rivals.**

**The 1 creepy episode that's coming soon is the 1 when every town citizen esp. Pikachu, Iris, Axew & Cilan turn into a Beheeyem & it's up to Ash Ketchum to save them all.**

**Well see you guys soon.**


End file.
